Poppo l'Hippo
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: C’est toujours la même chose avec eux, une dispute, des regards meurtriers, de la haine, et puis… le silence. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, personne pourtant n’avait prévu ce qui allait suivre.
1. Ou comment organiser un tournoi

**DISCLAIMER : **Je risque ma vie à chaque moment, je change tous les jours d'endroits, j'utilise des noms d'emprunts, je vis le soir, là où je ne risque pas d'être reconnue. Mon crime ? J'utilise frauduleusement des personnages fictifs dans des œuvres toutes aussi fictives sans en avoir averti leur auteur. Pour pouvoir émettre, je dois continuellement me cacher. Je suis une ombre parmi les ombres. Ma folie ? Une imagination trop débordante que je ne parviens pas à faire taire. Ma rédemption ? Partager, toujours, tout le temps, avec tout le monde. Si j'arrête de publier, c'est qu'ils m'auront eu. Une seule solution, plus de prudence, esquiver, se dissimuler, tricher… Je suis l'ombre parmi les ombres. Je suis une auteur de fanfictions.

**RESUME : **C'est toujours la même chose avec eux, une dispute, des regards meurtriers, de la haine, et puis… le silence. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, personne pourtant n'avait prévu ce qui allait suivre.

**RATING : **De la violence suggérée, mais rien qui ne risque de vous traumatiser, je vous rassure ! Tout au plus vous indigner… Pas de scènes de sexe explicites…, ni implicites d'ailleurs ! Juste une p'tite histoire sans prétention, comme ça, pour passer le temps…

**COUPLE : **Vous avez fini par apprendre à me connaître maintenant, je suppose que dès que vous lisez mon pseudo vous l'associez à une nouvelle fic sur Severus et Sirius, et bien, pour une fois, vous avez… raison !! Et bien oui, encore et toujours la même rengaine, mais cette fois-ci dans un style différent, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Vous savez que ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires et vos p'tits mots.

Un grand merci à ma beta, **julielal**, qui a gentiment accepté de me donner son avis sur la fic et de relever toutes les monstruosités que j'ai pu écrire (la concordance des temps, encore et toujours). Tes commentaires m'ont fait mourir de rire et je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé une sœur de marguerite ! (J'ai supprimé pour toi presque tous les points de suspension… oui, enfin, presque!)

**Ajustez vos mirettes, calez vous dans vos fauteuils et c'est parti ! L'univers de P'tite-fleur-des-bois n'attend plus que vous…**

* * *

**Poppo l'Hippo **

**Chapitre 1 **

** ou comment organiser un tournoi de batailles explosives dans les meilleures conditions**

La réunion de l'Ordre s'éternisait.

Une fois de plus.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, les soupirs de lassitude se faisaient de plus en plus échos. Les bâillements se répandaient par contagion, et un léger ronflement provenait même d'un des coins de la cuisine du Square Grimmauld, mais personne n'osa aller vérifier qui en était l'émetteur de FolOeil ou de Pattenrond, qui s'était lové à ses pieds. Molly avait fini par réchauffer un grand thermos de café et préparer quelques sandwichs, pour faire passer le temps.

Remus, lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Depuis le temps, ils auraient tous dû s'être résignés…

Le mois de juin venait de s'achever sur une nouvelle défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; Harry gardait encore quelques bandages de leur dernière rencontre. C'est ainsi que, comme à leur habitude, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'étaient regroupés au quartier général, une semaine après le début des vacances d'été, pour faire le point sur l'année écoulée.

La réunion avait pourtant bien commencé…

Tous les membres avaient activement participé au débat que présidait Albus Dumbledore, soutenu à sa droite par le professeur McGonagall. A sa gauche se tenait Severus Snape, droit et rigide contre le dossier de sa chaise.

La famille Weasley était presque au grand complet, malgré les réticences ouvertement exprimées de leur matriarche. Charlie n'avait pas pu se libérer pour les vacances ; le Magyar à pointes dont il s'occupait s'était révélé être une femelle, la dernière de son espèce. Autant dire que la survie de toute la race ne reposait que sur ses épaules. Et puis, il y avait aussi le cas Percy… mais il restait encore et toujours un sujet tabou pour le clan.

Bien sûr, Hermione et Harry avaient été conviés aux réjouissances. Fleur ne faisait pas vraiment parti de l'Ordre, elle était donc restée au cottage qu'elle partageait avec son mari Bill. Fol'Oeil était entré dans la cuisine de la demeure Black quelques temps plus tôt, avec son éternel regard scrutateur, accompagné de l'Auror Tonks.

La jeune femme l'avait rapidement abandonné au profit d'un Remus Lupin rougissant, sous les coups de coude et les sourires goguenards de son meilleur ami, qui aurait décidement dû apprendre le sens du mot « subtilité ». La place à la gauche de Snape était longtemps restée vide, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kingsley ne s'y installe avec un sourire d'excuse. L'Auror n'éprouvait aucune animosité envers l'homme, qui pour sa part s'appliquait à le fusiller de son regard menaçant. Pour lui, quelqu'un qui risquait quotidiennement sa vie pour l'humanité, sorcière et moldue confondues, méritait son respect, malgré tout ce qui pouvait lui être reproché par ailleurs.

Sirius était entouré de Remus et Harry, comme à chaque réunion, mais malheureusement la malchance avait voulu qu'il fasse directement face à son pire cauchemar…

Servilus.

Ce qui nous ramène donc à notre point de départ ; la réunion s'éternisait.

Le débat avait pourtant commencé, comme à l'accoutumée, par un récapitulatif de la séance précédente. Puis les sujets du jour furent annoncés, toujours les mêmes : comment convaincre le ministère du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sans provoquer un mouvement de panique dans toute la communauté sorcière ? Quels seraient les meilleurs alliés dans cette guerre des géants ou des loups-garous ? Comment les décider à rejoindre activement la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Devait-on préparer pour la prochaine séance un cake au citron ou au chocolat ? Les questions habituelles, en somme.

En fait, le problème ne venait pas véritablement du débat, mais plutôt des deux têtes de mules qui ne pouvaient pas se trouver dans une même pièce sans déclencher les prémices d'une guerre planétaire.

C'est ainsi que dès que Dumbledore demandait son avis au professeur de potions, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner, rappelant à tous sa forme Animagus. Si Sirius voulait exposer son opinion sur un sujet donné, Severus ricanait, fort peu discrètement pour un espion, soit dit entre nous. Lorsque Severus disait noir, Sirius répondait blanc. Si Sirius était d'accord avec telle ou telle proposition, Severus était forcément contre. Sirius grognait et répliquait, Snape ricanait et répondait, l'Animagus montrait les dents et invectivait et ainsi de suite, encore et encore, dispute après dispute... sans jamais cesser depuis les quatre heures et quarante-sept minutes que durait maintenant la réunion.

Au début, ça s'était plutôt bien engagé. Ils s'étaient contentés de s'ignorer ; chacun ayant préalablement subi des avertissements interminables, de la part d'un ami lycanthrope altruiste ou de celle d'un vieux sage à la longue barbe blanche et soyeuse, selon le cas. Mais bien vite, ils s'étaient lancé des regards noirs par-dessus les tartes à la mélasse préparées par Molly pour l'occasion. Après s'être mordu les lèvres et pincé fortement la jambe, Sirius avait fini par craquer le premier. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait promis à Remus d'être sage pour une fois… mais c'était vraiment plus fort que lui. Servilus avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester indifférent en sa présence.

Lorsque l'espion avait dévoilé les ébauches du nouveau plan de son « maître », Sirius avait grogné entre ses dents une remarque fort peu délicate sur la soumission du traître. Severus avait immédiatement répondu avec un regard meurtrier et une remarque sibylline concernant la condition de « cabot » du maître de maison. Sirius avait enchaîné sur son poste fort peu envié aux pieds du Plus-grand-malade-qui-ait-jamais-existé. Le Serpentard avait vu rouge, et c'est à ce moment précis que Dumbledore s'était senti une irrésistible envie de se racler la gorge et de proférer son premier avertissement de la soirée d'un regard sévère.

Presque quatre heures et quarante-neuf minutes plus tard, le vieil homme ne les comptait même plus, ces regards. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, somnolant à moitié au-dessus de son thé au citron, qui avait cessé de fumer depuis bien longtemps, et se contentant d'intervenir lorsque la situation l'y obligeait expressément, sous peine d'une redécoration imminente de la sinistre cuisine Black version rouge carnage. Enfin, carmin.

Minerva, elle, avait continué ses calculs, le directeur en était à sa vingt-troisième tentative d'apaisement, et encore, c'était sans prendre en considération les vains efforts de Remus qui, de son côté, mettait toute sa patience et sa diplomatie à tenter de calmer ses deux anciens camarades d'école.

Lui aussi commençait d'ailleurs à se lasser des regards noirs qu'il recevait de part et d'autre. Car si Severus ne se gênait pas pour lui rappeler sa condition « inférieure », Sirius, lui, semblait lui en vouloir pour une mystérieuse raison, que la conscience de Remus interpréta rapidement comme un plaisir malsain et presque vital de la part de l'Animagus d' « échanger tranquillement » avec le Serpentard.

Remus finit par abandonner ses vaines tentatives et se retourna vers sa fiancée aux cheveux turquoises pour lui faire part de son indignation. Tonks se chargea bien volontiers de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Harry, de son côté, profitait aussi pleinement des échanges virulents des deux ennemis, même s'il s'en serait bien passé ! Grâce à sa position privilégiée, il pouvait à la fois admirer toutes les nuances de colère que son professeur pouvait exprimer d'un simple regard, de la plus légère à la plus meurtrière, mais aussi, _comble du bonheur_, savourer le timbre si mélodieux de la voix de son parrain en rage, qui pouvait atteindre des décibels insoupçonnés. Autant dire qu'il attendait la fin de cette réunion comme son meilleur ami attendait un repas après trois heures de jeûne.

Le jeune homme en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces ondes négatives qui interféraient avec sa magie. Il en était presque au point de se demander s'il pouvait être aussi ridicule et énervant lorsqu'il croisait Malefoy. Oui, enfin _« presque »_ parce que, quand même, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été si entêté et insupportable…

Si Hermione avait pu suivre le cours de ses pensées à cet instant-là, elle aurait certainement eu un soupir résigné. Ah, les garçons…

Mais comme elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'achever le tome VII de _Légilimencie ou l'art de lire entre les lignes_, elle se contentait d'apprécier de son côté les répliques cinglantes que s'envoyaient les deux hommes entre chaque nouvel ordre du jour de la réunion. Elle commençait même à se demander si elle n'allait pas participer au tournoi de bataille explosive que les jumeaux Weasley étaient en train d'organiser pour passer le temps ; et c'était dire beaucoup de son état d'ennui actuel.

Ron, lui, s'était déjà inscrit depuis bien longtemps, ravi de pouvoir enfin se distraire un peu. Et dire qu'à peine un an auparavant, il avait pensé qu'il serait _amusant_ de rejoindre l'Ordre. Ron soupira. Grandir, c'est perdre un peu de ses illusions.

Finalement, chacun avait fini par perdre le fil de la réunion.

A présent, quatre heures et cinquante-neuf minutes après le début des festivités, le tournoi de bataille explosive était à son apogée et Ginny semblait sur le point de remporter la demi-finale contre Fred. Bill racontait sa dernière virée shopping avec Fleur, qui avait absolument tenu à visiter le Londres moldu, sous l'œil attendri de sa mère et les questions empressées de son père (_« Les moldus payent avec des cartes bullaires ? Mais comment tiennent-elles dans les porte-billets sans exploser ? »_). Tonks avait fini par consoler son fiancé et ils roucoulaient tranquillement dans leur coin, sans se soucier du regard envieux de Kingsley qui aurait bien aimé retrouver sa femme lui aussi, mais qui était bien trop poli pour partir le premier. Minerva et Albus avaient à présent tous les deux définitivement cessé leurs comptes, qui s'étaient achevés sur un admirable trente-et-unième regard désapprobateur, pour se lancer dans un audacieux pari, à savoir lequel des deux hommes aurait le dernier mot. Albus espérait ardemment gagner la caisse de chocogrenouilles avec son poulain de toujours, il lui manquait toujours la carte de Melinda la Farfelue. Fol'Oeil fut le dernier à capituler, mais même lui, l'homme d'action et de combats, finit par se lasser de la guéguerre Black/Snape au profit d'un Pattenrond au comble du bonheur sous ses caresses expertes.

Les deux ennemis, eux, ne se doutaient de rien, perdus dans leur monde de haine où rien ni personne n'existait à part l'autre.

_- « De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous devrions écouter les conseils d'un couard qui n'a pas osé sortir le museau de sa niche depuis plus de deux ans !_, s'exclama Snape avec un rictus méprisant aux lèvres.

_- Je suis peut-être un lâche selon tes critères, Servilus, mais qui écouterait un homme qui passe son temps à lécher les pieds puants d'un serpent visqueux ?_, répondit Sirius en faisant un effort visible pour se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

_- Toujours aussi logique, Black. Au moins, moi, je fais quelque chose ! Je ne passe pas mon temps à épucer un vieil elfe de maison en me planquant dans le manoir de ma mère ! »_

Severus avait toujours su viser là où ça faisait le plus mal et, encore une fois, il n'avait pas manqué sa cible, en l'occurrence Sirius. C'était étrange d'ailleurs comme ça lui avait toujours semblé beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'il s'agissait du cabot.

Sirius était hors de lui. Ses narines frémissaient, il serrait ses dents à les briser, ses ongles percèrent la paume de ses mains sous la pression de ses poings. Il enrageait.

Difficilement, pourtant, il se retenait d'exploser, comme Remus le lui avait appris.

Compter jusqu'à dix… Faire le vide dans son esprit… Se fixer sur une image de bonheur et de calme. Il en était à sept lorsqu'une image s'incrusta dans sa tête, une image de bonheur, la seule qu'il possédait, la seule qu'il chérissait. Devant ses yeux dansait un portrait de famille, un Noël au coin du feu, à côté d'une table croulant sous le poids de mets plus succulents les uns que les autres et puis, au premier plan, une jeune femme aux yeux verts, blottie entre les bras de son mari, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et à l'allure décontractée qui regardait avec un sourire amusé son meilleur ami, déguisé pour l'occasion en renne au nez rouge, tenter de consoler un petit bambin de quelques mois aux quelques cheveux tous aussi indisciplinés que ceux de son père. Visiblement, le déguisement n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et obligeait à présent Sirius à se faire pardonner à grands renforts de câlins et de bisous. Remus, dans un vieux manteau rapiécé, avait tellement ri qu'il en était tombé du banc d'où il suivait la scène.

Ce souvenir sembla calmer Sirius qui se contenter d'ignorer le Serpentard après une grimace éloquente, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle… Lors de ce fameux Noël, le seul qu'Harry ait partagé avec ses parents, ils n'étaient pas que cinq. Une autre personne avait observé Sirius amuser le gamin, une autre personne avait ri de ses plaisanteries, avait partagé leur repas, avait chanté de vieilles chansons traditionnelles aussi faux qu'il le pouvait, une autre personne… qui n'aurait jamais du se trouver là, un traître...

Pettigrow.

… et toute sa colère revint au galop.

_- « Au moins, je ne suis pas un traître ! Je suis peut-être coincé dans cette bicoque, mais moi j'ai bien trop de dignité pour aller sucer Voldy-chou ! »_

A ces mots, toute l'attention revint sur les deux hommes qui se dévisageaient.

Molly formait à présent un parfait « O » de ses lèvres, signe de son indignation (_«Devant des enfants innocents, comment a-t-il pu ? »_). Harry avala de travers la dragée surprise de Berthie Crochue qu'il suçotait, goût banane pourrie, et Ron s'empressa de lui taper énergiquement dans le dos pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer. Hermione se contenta de rougir au sous-entendu qui n'en était vraiment pas un et Remus secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. Le lycanthrope savait que son ami devenait facilement vulgaire lorsqu'il s'énervait. Il avait souvent voulu lui faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude du temps de leur jeunesse, mais il finissait invariablement par laisser tomber, les pommettes rougies et le regard quelque peu admiratif devant l'inventivité de Sirius en matière d'insultes.

Sirius, lui, était plutôt satisfait de son effet. Il aimait être le centre de l'attention. Mieux encore, devant lui se tenait un Servilus au visage livide, qui visiblement faisait tous les efforts du monde pour conserver un tant soit peu de sa fameuse maîtrise de lui-même.

De son côté, Severus rongeait son frein. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un homme qui avait passé presque la moitié de sa vie dans une cage de trois mètres carrés, entouré de criminels en manque, à baver et à tourner en rond pour s'attraper la queue, allait l'humilier. Le Mangemort se dit alors que cette répartie suffirait à clouer le clapet de l'autre abruti, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour la jeter à la figure de son pire ennemi, ce fut une autre voix que la sienne qui résonna dans la pièce.

_- « Ca suffit maintenant ! Vous allez vous calmer et tout de suite ! »_

Le ton employé par Dumbledore était catégorique et sans appel.

A cet instant, il dégageait cette prestance qu'il n'arborait que dans les cas jugés critiques. Oublié le vieux fou aux habits excentriques, oublié le vieil homme qui chantait l'hymne de Poudlard bien plus fort et bien plus faux que la totalité des premières et deuxièmes années réunies. Il ne restait qu'un homme d'expérience et d'autorité, un chef.

Devant l'imposante stature de son mentor et pour sa réputation personnelle, Severus se retint de répliquer un _« Mais, c'est lui qu'a commencé ! » indigné_.

Sirius n'eut pas cette décence.

_- « Vous vous comportez comme des enfants lorsque vous êtes en présence l'un de l'autre. Il serait temps que vous compreniez que vous n'êtes plus des adolescents au visage acnéique dans des maisons ennemies. Vous êtes des adultes aujourd'hui, et il serait grand temps que vous vous comportiez comme __tels__ ! » _

Le discours du sage directeur eut un effet immédiat : les deux hommes rougirent de concert avant de se rasseoir en silence. Ou plutôt, Severus se rassit en silence, alors que Sirius rouspétait dans sa barbe de trois jours. Harry entendit juste quelques mots qui lui firent lever les yeux au ciel.

_« … pas juste… lui… chouchou… sale bâtard… pas… acné, d'abord… »_

Severus se referma complètement ; il refusait de se faire reprendre ainsi en public, à plus forte raison devant un parterre de Griffondors dont la moitié le méprisait ouvertement.

Dumbledore regrettait d'avoir dû faire appel à de tels arguments pour reprendre à l'ordre les deux hommes, mais il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. Il savait que son protégé aurait du mal à avaler la pilule, mais espérait sincèrement que le lien de confiance si fragile qu'il avait tissé entre eux durant toutes ces années ne se romprait pas pour si peu.

Profitant de l'accalmie, le vieux directeur sonna la fin de la réunion.

Quelques chaises furent tirées, un bâillement et trois soupirs de soulagements retentirent. Puis tous les espoirs de repos s'évanouirent.

Des flammes vertes dans la cheminée annoncèrent un retardataire.

Mondingus Fletcher fit une entrée fracassante, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Lorsqu'il émergea des flammes, couvert de suie et de cendres, il trébucha sur sa cape et, voulant se rattraper au rebord de la cheminée, il entraîna dans sa chute un vieux vase de porcelaine, qui s'écrasa bruyamment à côté de l'homme dans le silence consterné qui avait suivi l'apparition.

Sirius ne tressaillit même pas. Il avait toujours trouvé ce vase en porcelaine grise affreux et le fait que ce soit un cadeau de sa grande tante Agonie pour le mariage de ses parents n'y était absolument pour rien. Vraiment. Si Molly n'y avait pas vu quelques attraits, cette _chose_ aurait depuis longtemps rejoint les reliques de ses ancêtres dans la poubelle.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer lorsque Molly reposa le vase intact sur le bord de la cheminée, après l'avoir fait léviter.

Mondingus était une de ces personnes auxquelles il est difficile de donner un âge précis, un peu comme Dumbledore, mais avec l'effet inverse. Malgré les années imprimées sur le visage sillonné du vieux directeur de Poudlard, celui-ci gardait une jeunesse éternelle au fond de ses prunelles, une vigueur, un esprit curieux de tout, une soif des autres, un sourire au coin des lèvres qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir.

Ce qui primait à première vue chez Mondingus, c'était cette sorte de lassitude que tout son corps semblait supporter, une fatigue vicieuse qui creusait sa peau et blanchissait ses tempes prématurément. Cet homme de cinquante-trois ans, deux mois, trois semaines et vingt-sept minutes paraissait avoir vécu mille tourments qui avaient fini par s'incruster profondément en lui. Il avait passé sa vie à bourlinguer aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre à la recherche d'une richesse providentielle et tout ce qu'il avait rapporté de ses années d'errance était un collier d'or et d'émeraudes au fermoir cassé et dont il manquait la majeure partie des pierres, quelques livres poussiéreux, deux ou trois gallions, un goût prononcé pour les alcools forts et la solitude, ainsi qu'un mal de dos chronique. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec Mondingus Fletcher, mais il s'en moquait bien. Il ne vivait que pour les chasses au trésor et qu'importe ce qu'il trouvait, il aimait l'aventure et s'en contentait.

Ce soir-là, il revenait d'une énième escapade nocturne, les bras encombrés de bric-à-brac clinquant.

Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à tomber nez à nez avec les plus éminents membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix…

Il resta donc quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte sur un juron informulé, dévisageant une à une les personnes encore attablées et celles déjà prêtes à fuir loin de cette interminable réunion. Il attendit en vain un miracle salvateur, avant de se redresser avec un naturel feint, resserrant contre son maigre corps les quelques objets qu'il tenait entre ses bras et qui s'entrechoquèrent en cliquetant. Fol'Oeil faisait déjà activement tourner son œil magique dans son orbite alors que Minerva McGonagall pinçait les lèvres en signe de désapprobation. Dumbledore prit la parole avec diplomatie, comme à son habitude.

_- « Mon très cher ami ! Nous ne vous attendions plus._

_- Oui… humm… c'est-à-dire que…_, s'empêtra un Mondingus visiblement gêné.

_- Et vous nous avez même apporté quelques petites choses ! Vraiment, il ne fallait pas._

_- Non ! Enfin oui… mais non_. Sous le regard scrutateur qui lui faisait face, l'homme cherchait désespérément une issue.

_- Je crains de ne pas vous suivre, mon ami_, reprit poliment le vieux rusé.

_- C'est… Ce sont juste quelques petites affaires personnelles que je ramenais chez moi_, rajouta le vieux filou avec un aplomb retrouvé.

_- C'est cela oui !_, intervint à son tour Fol'Oeil alors que son œil avait fini par se fixer dans son orbite. _Et que voulez-vous faire exactement de plusieurs petites bouteilles de potions, d'une horloge cassée et d'une croix plaquée or ?_

_- Quoi ?! Plaquée or ? J'étais pourtant certain que... enfin que… je voulais dire…_, » se dénonça involontairement le vieil arnaqueur.

Severus ricana ostensiblement et il n'était pas le seul à se délecter du spectacle. Seule Molly semblait ouvertement outrée ; non mais quel bel exemple pour la jeunesse ! Fol'Oeil reprit la parole, ignorant les misérables tentatives d'explications de son vis-à-vis.

_- « Est-ce bien prudent, Albus, de compter parmi nos rangs un voleur actif et escroc patenté ? »_

Le vieux directeur n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sirius répliqua du tac au tac :

_- « Et encore, le voleur ce n'est pas le pire ! » _

Tout en faisant cette remarque, il regardait fixement l'espion qui lui faisait face.

_- « Sois plus précis, Black_, cingla alors la voix du Mangemort. _Si tu as quelque chose à dire, exprime-toi correctement, tout le monde ne peut pas comprendre ton langage limité !_ Un grognement lui fit écho, mais il ne le prit pas en compte. Un rictus cruel déformait ses traits alors qu'il poursuivait nonchalamment : _Devrais-je te rappeler lequel d'entre nous est actuellement recherché par l'ensemble des forces d'Aurors pour meurtre et trahison ? »_

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de compter cette fois-ci. La mort de Lily et de James avait toujours été pour lui un sujet particulièrement sensible, même Remus n'osait pas l'aborder en sa présence et Harry avait vite appris à l'éviter. Aussi, la réaction de l'Animagus fut instinctive et bestiale.

Emporté par la rage, il se jeta sur sa proie d'une unique et puissante impulsion. La chaise de Severus bascula sous le choc, emportant avec elle son occupant et son agresseur, qui s'écrasèrent au sol sans grâce aucune.

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Le poing de Sirius atteint l'espion en plein visage ; celui-ci se défendit admirablement et Sirius se retrouva courbé en deux sous la violence du coup que lui rendit son adversaire. Ils ne cherchaient plus qu'à faire mal, à donner coup pour coup, mais dans leur aveuglement aucun d'entre eux ne vit Mondingus qui, profitant de cette diversion inespérée, avait voulu s'enfuir en catimini avec son pauvre butin.

Un coup perdu lui fit lâcher tout ce qu'il tenait et s'éloigner le plus loin possible en tenant son dos endolori. Le tout s'écrasa dans un grand fracas, recouvert en partie par les grognements et les injures des deux ennemis. Aussitôt, les liquides se répandirent au sol, se mélangeant. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa des morceaux de verres brisés sur lesquels roulaient à présent le duo, sans s'en rendre compte.

En moins d'une seconde, on ne vit plus rien de la sinistre cuisine Black ni de ses occupants.

En sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait de la pièce, tous tentèrent d'atteindre la sortie. Quelques bousculades plus tard, la porte fut ouverte et l'air frais du couloir pénétra. Entre-temps, Dumbledore avait sorti sa baguette pour essayer d'estomper la fumée. Il n'y parvint qu'au troisième sort. Finalement, à peine une poignée de secondes après son apparition, la fumée disparut tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Il ne resta alors dans la pièce que le silence pesant qui suit toujours les catastrophes.

* * *

Note finale : Pour ceux d'entre-vous qui se disent "oh non! encore une fic dont on ne verra jamais la fin!", rassurez-vous, la fin est déjà écrite. Au départ, j'avais prévu de publier la fic comme un OS, mais julielal m'a fait comprendre que d'en faire une fic à chapitres serait mieux et pour vous et pour moi.

Donc, voilà, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !


	2. Ou comment transformer un gobelet

**DISCLAIMER : **Oui, j'écris sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Oui, j'utilise les personnages de Harry Potter. Oui, je parle de sorcellerie de Poudlard, de baguettes magiques, d'elfes de maison, de grands méchants pas beaux… oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas JKR. Qui est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre une idée pareille en tête ?

**RESUME :** C'est toujours la même chose avec eux, une dispute, des regards meurtriers, de la haine, et puis… le silence. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, personne pourtant n'avait prévu ce qui allait suivre.

**RATING : **De la violence suggérée, mais rien qui ne risque de vous traumatiser, je vous rassure ! Tout au plus vous indigner… Pas de scènes de sexe explicites…, ni implicites d'ailleurs ! Juste une p'tite histoire sans prétention, comme ça, pour passer le temps…

**NOTE :** Je voulais juste prévenir les âmes sensibles que cette fic risque d'être très… dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Je vous demande pardon en avance, mais les death fics ça n'a jamais été mon truc de toute façon !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Ou comment on transforme un gobelet en plastique en son meilleur ami**

Il ne resta alors dans la pièce que le silence pesant qui suit toujours les catastrophes.

Molly s'empressa de compter les siens et de s'assurer de leur état. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Bill retenait d'une main Mondingus qui semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de prendre la poudre d'escampette, dépité. George avait une large traînée noire sur la joue droite qui ressemblait un peu à une patte de lion. Etrangement, Fred avait exactement la même sur la joue gauche. Ils se sourirent de concert et Molly se contenta de secouer la tête avant de se tourner vers son mari pour passer une main tendre dans ses cheveux roux un peu désordonnés. L'accident ne semblait avoir eu aucune incidence.

Harry et Ron faisaient encore de leur corps une barrière infranchissable entre ce qui avait été une fumée inoffensive et deux jeunes femmes, respectivement Ginny et Hermione. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le danger était écarté et qu'il ne servait donc plus à rien de conserver leur ridicule posture de combat, les deux garçons se relâchèrent. Devant leur geste inconscient et la réaction souriante des deux jeunes femmes, Ron s'écarta vivement en se frottant la nuque et en admirant le bout de ses chaussures usées, ce qui fit soupirer une Hermione hésitant entre la déception et l'euphorie. Harry, quant à lui, se contenta de sourire à Ginny dont le beau visage rayonnait. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua deux spectateurs discrets et attentifs qui se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

La même pensée traversa l'esprit d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Décidemment, les enfants grandissent toujours trop vite !

Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Fol'Oeil et Minerva brandissaient toujours leur baguette contre l'ennemi invisible. Comme rien n'arrivait, ils se décidèrent à les ranger. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers sa fiancée et son presque neveu, Remus, rassuré, chercha Sirius du regard. Où donc avait encore bien pu passer son imbécile de meilleur ami ? Poussant un soupir, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas encore en train de se battre tranquillement de l'autre côté de la table, là où il ne pouvait pas être vu du seuil de la porte, inconscient des dégâts qu'il avait engendrés par son impulsivité.

_- « Tout va bien ? Personne n'a rien ?_, » s'enquit la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent. Alors seulement, tous les regards convergèrent vers Albus Dumbledore qui se tenait encore au centre de la pièce. Lentement, la baguette à la main et prêt à toute éventualité, le vieil homme se dirigea de l'autre côté de l'imposante table en chêne, de laquelle dépassait un petit bout de cape noire immobile. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet devant le silence inhabituel qui persistait.

Les deux ennemis légendaires avaient-ils enfin réussi à s'entretuer comme ils semblaient l'avoir désiré si ardemment tout au long de leur vie ?

Lorsque Dumbledore stoppa brusquement sa progression et qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, tous comprirent que l'explosion n'avait pas été si inoffensive qu'ils ne l'avaient cru et que l'heure où ils pourraient enfin aller se coucher n'était pas encore venue. Mondingus, quant à lui, se fit le plus discret qu'il put, s'attendant au pire. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui rompit une nouvelle fois le silence.

_- « Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? Un problème ? »_

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas avant de la pencher légèrement sur le côté et de murmurer un énigmatique « _ou peut-être pas »…_

Poussés par leur curiosité et par l'étrange sourire attendri qui était apparu sur les lèvres du vieux directeur, tous s'empressèrent d'aller le rejoindre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Fol'Oeil se contenta de faire virevolter son œil magique, alors que Bill dut traîner par le bras un Mondingus réticent et terrifié. Ils firent alors face à un bien étrange tableau qui les troubla bien plus que si Voldemort avait finalement décidé de proposer une trêve en plein milieu d'une bataille, le temps d'un brunch entre ennemis.

Ron fut le dernier à arriver de l'autre côté de la table. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, de toute sa hauteur, il put sans aucun mal voir la scène. Il dut faire appel à tout son courage de Griffondor pour s'empêcher de hurler et, sous le regard d'Hermione, il s'obligea à ne pas s'évanouir. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put s'éviter de prononcer quelques mots qui résumaient bien à eux seuls l'ampleur de la situation.

_- « Et ben, merde alors ! »_

Pour une fois, Molly ne reprit pas son fils sur son langage. D'ailleurs, c'est à peine si elle l'avait entendu. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux captait toute son attention.

Il faut dire qu'il valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

Sous le regard scrutateur d'une quinzaine de personnes et d'un chat, emmêlés dans un tas informe de tissus noirs et de jean délavé, dormant à poings fermés dans la candeur de leur âge, se trouvaient deux adorables bambins de quatre ou cinq ans tout au plus.

Haut comme trois pommes, l'un des deux avait une peau dorée par les rayons du soleil et un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres alors qu'il serrait tout contre son cœur comme si sa vie en dépendait une épaisse boule de tissu. L'autre, atteignant péniblement les deux pommes et demie, contrastait fortement avec son acolyte. Sa peau semblait garder la même douceur enfantine, mais elle était d'un blanc laiteux et satiné. Son visage était impassible mais, loin de correspondre à ses traits d'adulte, l'enfant semblait simplement détendu et apaisé par un sommeil sans rêve.

Le petit Sirius et le petit Severus dormaient paisiblement sous leurs couvertures de fortune, inconscients du drame qui se déroulait autour d'eux.

_- « C'est…_, pour la première fois de sa vie, Minerva ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats.

- … _incroyable ?_, proposa un Kingsley chevaleresque.

_- Je dirais plutôt effrayant !_, admonesta sans concession un Maugrey Fol'Oeil, qui en avait vu d'autres. Quoique…

_- Ils ont l'air tellement tranquilles et sereins…_, intervint à son tour Molly, dont le cœur chavirait toujours à la vue d'un enfant. Et ces deux là étaient particulièrement adorables, ainsi perdus dans leurs sommeils respectifs.

_- Etonnant d'ailleurs, quand on connaît les phénomènes!_, » rajouta malicieusement Remus, dont le sourire rayonnant et amusé calma immédiatement les angoisses de Harry. Si Remus ne semblait pas inquiet, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'angoisser. Autant profiter du spectacle.

Il est vrai que le visage calme et souriant qu'arborait le petit Sirius détonait du personnage hyperactif quoiqu'un peu dépressif qu'était devenu son parrain adulte, tout comme la frimousse angélique du petit Severus jurait fortement avec le masque grimaçant de la terrifiante chauve-souris des cachots qu'ils connaissaient tous.

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, _interrogea une Tonks aux cheveux bleu layette.

_- J'y suis pour rien !, _s'exclama Mondingus, qui effectivement n'avait pas fait grand-chose.

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, » _reprit Hermione, toujours pragmatique, ignorant les suppliques désespérées du pauvre escroc qui plaidait sa cause à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Il va sans dire qu'il ne trouva pas beaucoup d'auditeurs. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Pattenrond, qui détourna aussitôt la tête. Chienne de vie !

Hermione, comme les autres, attendait maintenant une réaction de Dumbledore, qui était resté calmement à étudier la scène. Se rendant soudain compte qu'il était le centre d'attention de nombreux regards, il eut un sourire magnanime et s'exclama, ravi :

_- « Attendons simplement qu'ils se réveillent ! »_

La réponse obtenue n'était pas celle escomptée, mais les membres de l'Ordre s'en contentèrent. Ils attendirent donc patiemment et aussi silencieusement qu'ils purent. Environ cinq minutes.

Un léger mouvement en contrebas attira une attention collective.

Sirius fut le premier à s'éveiller. Lentement, il papillonna des paupières, puis entrouvrit la bouche avant de s'étirer longuement comme un gros chat alangui. Enfin, sa vision se fixa.

Il cligna trois fois des yeux devant tous ces visages inconnus penchés sur lui. Mais comme les visages étaient toujours là, il se frotta longuement les yeux de ses poings menus.

Rien n'avait changé. Pourtant, le petit garçon qu'était devenu Sirius ne semblait pas terrifié, tout au plus un peu curieux.

_- « Et maintenant, Albus ?,_ s'enquit Fol'Oeil.

_- Vous croyez qu'il sait qui il est ?,_ interrogea Fred avant de se reprendre devant les regards d'incompréhension qui lui répondirent. _Je veux dire… qui il est maintenant, aujourd'hui, enfin qui il était, il y a pas dix minutes… enfin, s'il se souvient de Poudlard, des Maraudeurs, d'Azkaban, de sa vie quoi !_ George laissa échapper un rire léger devant l'empêtrement des explications de son frère.

_- Je pense pas_, finit-il par répondre, secourable.

_- Pourquoi pas ?,_ questionna à son tour Ron.

_- Il aurait déjà tenté d'abuser de la situation pour sauter sur Snape_, répondit George comme si c'était l'évidence même.

_- Le professeur Snape_, reprit McGonagall machinalement.

_- Chhuuuttt_ !, » s'exclamèrent en chœur Harry, Hermione et Ginny, alors que Remus s'agenouillait au côté de son mini meilleur ami avec un sourire rassurant.

L'enfant rendit le sourire spontanément. L'homme aux yeux d'or avait l'air tellement gentil.

_- « Bonjour. _Remus parlait d'une voix calme et profonde pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant.

_- B'jou'_, répondit joyeusement celui-ci, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil.

_- Je m'appelle Remus, et toi ?_

_- Si'us !_ L'assemblée laissa échapper un sourire attendri devant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant. Celui-ci n'attendit pas la prochaine question de l'homme aux yeux d'or et prit les devants. _Elle où mè' ?_

_- « Mai » ? C'est quoi ça ?, »_ demanda Harry captivé par la vision de son parrain en mode miniature.

Remus, lui, comprit presque immédiatement. Après tout qu'est-ce que pouvait demander un enfant qui se réveillait aux côtés de parfaits étrangers ?

_- « Tu veux savoir où est ta mère ?_, » s'assura-t-il. Un acquiescement vigoureux lui répondit.

Après avoir tourné la tête vers Dumbledore et avoir obtenu un sourire confiant, Remus se pencha sur le petit Sirius pour lui expliquer que ses parents avaient dû s'absenter pour quelques temps et qu'ils avaient été obligés d'emmener avec eux le petit Regulus qui n'était encore qu'un poupon, mais qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter parce que lui et ses amis – là, Remus désigna d'un large geste du bras les autres occupants de la pièce – seraient là pour s'occuper de lui et pour le dorloter.

_- « Tu es d'accord, Sirius ? »_

Un grand sourire accueillit la nouvelle.

Merlin !, pensa Remus, déjà à cet âge-là, Sirius ne semblait pas particulièrement s'émouvoir du sort de sa famille. Il comprenait mieux son aversion de quelques années plus tard.

_- « Voilà une bonne chose de faite, mais que fait-on pour Severus ?, »_ demanda anxieusement Minerva à une assemblée toute aussi ignorante.

Personne n'eut le temps d'émettre la moindre proposition.

Comme si la question avait été un quelconque signal, le petit Severus ouvrit de grands yeux. Aussitôt, il croisa de nombreux regards inquisiteurs qui l'examinaient de haut en bas.

Si le réveil de Sirius avait été calme et détendu, celui de Severus fut nettement moins reposant et attendrissant.

Devant tant de visages inconnus, dans ce lieu qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, l'enfant prit peur et, terrifié, voulut s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Mais dans sa précipitation, il s'emmêla dans les larges robes noires du Severus adulte et retomba, tremblotant, après trois pas. De grosses larmes glissaient sur ses joues, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche entrouverte. Au prix de gros efforts, il se traîna dans un des coins de la pièce, haletant, repoussant les mains secourables qui ne demandaient qu'à le rassurer, pour y finir sa course, replié sur lui-même, dans un état pathétique et désolant, le torrent de larmes ne s'étant pas tari.

Sirius avait assisté au réveil de l'enfant avec de grands yeux incompréhensifs. Pourquoi l'autre enfant pleurait t-il comme ça ? N'avait-il pas vu l'homme aux yeux d'or ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Lui, il n'avait pas eu peur ! L'autre n'était qu'un gros bébé, comme son frère Regulus. Et puis, tous les adultes ne s'intéressaient plus qu'à lui maintenant. C'était pas juste d'abord ! Il était là le premier ! Fort de ses conclusions naïves, Sirius décida que l'autre enfant pleurnichard ne serait jamais son ami, na !

De leur côté, les adultes non plus ne comprenaient pas le comportement du petit Severus. Il pleurait tellement que sa respiration se faisait laborieuse. Dumbledore s'approcha à pas vifs de l'enfant pour le rassurer, mais dans sa peur démesurée, celui-ci donnait de grands coups de bras désordonnés tout autour de lui dans le vain espoir que tout disparaisse. Lorsqu'il atteignit le coin du mur, coincé entre un gros buffet et la cheminée, les sanglots redoublèrent. D'une voix douce, le vieux directeur tenta de calmer l'enfant, il lui dit des mots réconfortants, tout en restant à distance respectable pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Petit à petit, les pleurs finirent par s'espacer, mais le regard terrifié que lui renvoyait le petit déchira le vieux cœur de son futur mentor, qui décida de remettre à plus tard cette confrontation inéluctable.

Retirant sa baguette de sa manche, Dumbledore envoya un sort informulé sur l'enfant tremblant, dont la tête retomba mollement une seconde plus tard sur son torse recouvert de la longue robe noire.

La scène resta figée encore quelques instants. Tous étaient encore sous le choc de la réaction démesurée de l'enfant et de ce dernier regard qu'il avait lancé, tellement perdu, tellement déchirant.

_- « Pourquoi… »_

Molly laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approcha de l'enfant magiquement endormi pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui communiquer de sa chaleur.

Les autres restèrent interdits quelques instants de plus avant de se mettre à chuchoter entre eux des réminiscences étonnées sur la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Dumbledore ne quittait pas du regard l'enfant au teint diaphane. Minerva tenta de l'apaiser de quelques mots réconfortants : il avait déjà su apprivoiser une fois cet enfant sauvage par le passé, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que la version miniature lui résiste. Tout allait bien se passer, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Fatigué du manque d'attention dont il était l'objet, Sirius se raccrocha au pantalon de l'homme aux yeux d'or.

Remus se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt, le petit se cala confortablement, sa tête reposant au creux de son épaule. Attendri et inquiet à la fois, Remus câlina longuement le dos de Sirius, mais celui-ci, au lieu de s'endormir paisiblement, commença à chouiner, murmurant des monosyllabes incompréhensibles. A l'écoute, Remus finit par capter son attention suffisamment longtemps pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Mais les paroles entrecoupées de sanglots rendaient la communication difficile.

_- « Po… Pô…ôoo…,_ Sirius reniflait misérablement.

_- Po-po ? Je ne comprends pas_, intervint Harry.

_- Pôôoo…_

_- Il essaye peut-être de dire « Papa », »_ tenta Arthur.

Ce fut finalement Remus qui trouva la solution.

Après quelques temps à tenter de réconforter le petit, il se rappela de sa première nuit dans le dortoir des Griffondors. Il se remémora ses années de gamin puis d'adolescent. Il se rappela les lourdes tentures rouges et les tapis moelleux, les quatre lits disposés en demi cercle et là, juste à côté de celui de Sirius, trônant sur la table de chevet au milieu de mouchoirs usagés, de papiers froissés et d'un réveil d'un autre temps – une marguerite aux grosses lunettes de soleil qui dansait sur « Money Honey » d'Elvis Presley lorsque le moment était venu de se lever – se trouvait une vieille peluche élimée, aux oreilles mordillées et à l'œil gauche manquant, le vieux doudou de Sirius qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, « Poppo l'Hippo » dans toute sa splendeur.

Remus sourit.

Que de bons souvenirs et de tendres moments de complicité, ils avaient partagé avec cette stupide peluche !

D'un coup de baguette, le lycanthrope entreprit de transformer un vieux gobelet en le doudou tant convoité. Il se doutait bien que la peluche n'avait pas toujours été aussi ravagée qu'à son entrée à Poudlard, et encore moins qu'à sa sortie. Aussi Remus entreprit-il de créer une version améliorée de Poppo l'Hippo.

Peu à peu, le gobelet prit la forme voulue. Il se transforma d'abord en une grosse boule duveteuse d'une trentaine de centimètres d'un beau bleu foncé. La boule finit par se diviser en deux parties, la supérieure légèrement plus petite que la base. Un museau rebondi en émergea, sur lequel se dessinèrent presque instantanément deux grosses narines. Deux toutes petites oreilles poussèrent au sommet du crâne de l'animal, et deux billes brillantes d'un noir profond jaillirent au-dessus du museau. Sur la boule inférieure, le ventre se colora d'un bleu pastel, la peau se perça d'un petit trou qui forma le nombril et quatre pattes rondouillardes et d'égales dimensions se greffèrent au tissu. Enfin, dans un « pop » sonore, deux grosses dents poussèrent. L'hippopotame en peluche avait un air niais et sympathique dont Remus se félicita.

Parfait, Poppo était presque prêt.

D'un mouvement sec et précis, Remus arracha l'un des yeux, le gauche. Quelques mordillements magiques aux oreilles plus tard, ce fut un Sirius au comble du bonheur qui s'endormit au creux de l'épaule de son futur meilleur ami, serrant tout contre son cœur son doudou retrouvé.

L'incident clos, Minerva fit apparaître dans la cuisine deux petits lits identiques en tous points, sauf que l'un portait une parure de lit bleue turquoise, et l'autre une bleue outre-mer. Remus coucha son fardeau dans le premier, et Molly se chargea de l'autre.

Une conversation animée débuta alors. La réaction du petit Severus étant évidemment sur toutes les lèvres, mais l'on se demanda aussi comment deux hommes matures, ayant presque atteint leur quarantième année, avec la corpulence et l'expérience dues à leur âge, avaient bien pu se transformer en gamins de maternelle au cœur en bandoulière.

Il s'avéra bien vite que le mélange d'un baume pour les brûlures, d'une potion raffermissante et d'une autre, à la composition inconnue, étaient à l'origine de leur situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Dumbledore préleva un peu du liquide jaunâtre qui s'était répandu sur le sol pour en analyser la composition. Il espérait simplement que les effets ne soient pas permanents. Il craignait pour la survie de ses deux petits protégés si Voldemort apprenait l'incident par il ne savait quel moyen. Nul doute qu'il mettrait à profit une telle découverte. Et puis, qu'adviendrait-il de Severus lorsqu'il déciderait d'appeler à lui son « fidèle Mangemort » ? Albus espérait sincèrement que le lien n'interagissait pas avec le Severus miniature.

D'ailleurs, portait-il encore la marque ?

Pris d'une idée subite, Dumbledore se leva sous le regard étonné des membres de l'Ordre qui n'avaient pas pu suivre le cheminement de ses réflexions internes. Ils le regardèrent s'approcher à pas de loup des deux enfants endormis. Il s'arrêta quelques temps au-dessus de leurs visages, scrutant leurs traits enfantins comme s'ils étaient un indice vers la résolution d'une énigme particulièrement complexe, avant de soulever les draps outre-mer.

Alors qu'elle avait fait apparaître pour Sirius un mignon pyjama orné de petites baguettes lumineuses, Molly avait couché Severus dans les robes qu'il avait portées adulte. Le Serpentard était tellement frigorifié qu'elle avait préféré lui laisser cette couverture supplémentaire, en plus de son sort de réchauffage.

Dumbledore prit délicatement le bras de l'enfant dans sa large main. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau au creux de sa paume. Doucement, il retroussa le lourd vêtement faisant apparaître, petit à petit, une fine main blanche, un poignet délicat et un avant bras sur lequel aucun tatouage ne s'étalait.

Par contre, ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement.

Cette réaction inquiéta Minerva qui accourut à ses côtés pour se pencher au-dessus de son épaule.

Une larme d'indignation coula presque aussitôt sur sa joue.

Dumbledore ne vit ni crâne ni serpent sur la peau laiteuse, mais les reliquats d'une large main d'homme qui s'était incrustée dans la chair tendre de l'enfant.

Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours soupçonné, cette enfance bafouée, mais le Severus adulte n'avait jamais voulu confirmer ses doutes.

Le miniature s'en chargea pour lui.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le vieux directeur fit disparaître la lourde robe de sorcier, révélant aux yeux de tous un corps amaigri, à la blancheur presque irréelle et portant les stigmates d'une innocence volée.

Une large bande rougeâtre s'étalait en travers du maigre torse qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, au rythme de la respiration de l'endormi. Trois coupures d'environ cinq centimètres chacune et parallèles les unes aux autres se dessinaient sur son épaule. Quelques brûlures çà et là, sans doute provoquées par une cigarette, complétaient ce désolant tableau.

Le silence qui suivit cette découverte fut bien plus éloquent que n'importe quelle parole.

Incompréhension.

Indignation.

Colère.

Dumbledore soupira avant de s'attaquer aux soins que nécessitaient les blessures du petit Severus. Son visage était sombre alors qu'il passait sa baguette au-dessus du corps meurtri. Si cet homme n'avait pas hésité à agresser un enfant de quatre ans, qu'avait-il bien pu faire subir à l'adolescent ? Sans doute n'aurait-il jamais la réponse. Severus Snape gardait précieusement ses secrets, enfouis au plus profond de lui, et personne n'était jamais parvenu à briser la muraille qu'il avait érigé entre le monde et lui, pas même le vieux directeur.

Après avoir accompli sa besogne et avoir bordé l'enfant entre ses draps bleus, Dumbledore se contenta de dire aux autres :

_- « Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il se fait tard. Nous verrons demain matin comment la situation évolue. »_

Puis il transplana avec les deux lits d'enfants dans la chambre de Sirius sans ajouter un mot de plus. Remus le rejoignit sans plus attendre, Minerva sur les talons. Les autres se regardèrent sans rien dire avant que Molly ne décide de reprendre les choses en main.

_- « Hop Hop Hop ! Tout le monde au lit ! Vous avez entendu Dumbledore ? Ca ne sert à rien de rester là à cogiter. Nous verrons bien demain. Et je ne veux rien entendre, c'est compris ?_, rajouta-t-elle en direction des adolescents. _Il ne manquerait plus que vous réveilliez les petits ! _Puis voyant que personne ne bougeait, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et d'une grosse voix, rajouta : _et ne me forcez pas à me répéter ! »_

En deux temps trois mouvements, les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Les adultes discutèrent encore un peu sur le pas de la porte des évènements de la soirée. Tonks promit de revenir le lendemain après son service. Fol'Oeil emmena avec lui Mondingus pour l'interroger sur la provenance des objets du délit. Kingsley jeta un dernier regard vers les étages avant de s'éloigner dans la chaleur de cette nuit estivale. Bill salua son père, embrassa sa mère et referma la porte derrière lui. Molly et Arthur se regardèrent longuement, aussi indécis l'un que l'autre. Puis la matriarche remonta les escaliers, bien décidée à coucher les jeunes récalcitrants.

* * *

**Note finale :** J'avais prévenu que ça allait être gagatisant… à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Ou comment le ciel change de couleur

**DISCLAIMER : **Je sais que ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que je vous dis que je ne suis pas la créatrice de l'univers de Harry Potter, mais j'ai un aveu à vous faire… j'ai menti.

…

…

…

Comment ça personne ne veut me croire ? Bandes d'ingrates !

**RESUME :** C'est toujours la même chose avec eux, une dispute, des regards meurtriers, de la haine, et puis… le silence. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, personne pourtant n'avait prévu ce qui allait suivre.

**RATING : **De la violence suggérée, mais rien qui ne risque de vous traumatiser, je vous rassure ! Tout au plus vous indigner… Pas de scènes de sexe explicites…, ni implicites d'ailleurs ! Juste une p'tite histoire sans prétention, comme ça, pour passer le temps…

n'oublions pas de dire un grand merci à ma bêta, julielal !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Ou comment le ciel change de couleur et devient violet**

Le soleil perçait déjà depuis plusieurs heures au travers des fins rideaux de la chambre de Sirius, lorsque ce dernier, rajeuni d'une trentaine d'années, s'éveilla enfin. Il fit aussitôt face à un gros œil noir et tout brillant et à un museau pelucheux et dodu. Loin de s'en effrayer, le gamin se contenta d'offrir son plus beau sourire et un gros bisou baveux sur le nez de son meilleur ami avant de s'en détourner.

Pour la première fois, l'enfant prit conscience de son environnement. Il fut instantanément rassuré. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude. Par contre, il n'était pas seul, pas comme d'habitude. A côté de son lit s'en trouvait un second dont l'occupant, un garçon de son âge qu'il reconnaissait vaguement, dormait encore profondément. A ses côtés se trouvaient un couple de personnes âgées qui lui souriaient calmement. Sirius sentit son lit s'affaisser doucement. Il retourna aussitôt la tête pour découvrir l'homme aux yeux d'or, tranquillement assis sur son lit. Remus lui passa une main tendre dans les cheveux, tout en lui chuchotant :

_- « Bonjour, toi. Bien dormi ? »_

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête avant de tendre les bras vers l'homme aux yeux d'or, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sirius faisait partie de ces enfants qui sortaient des limbes du sommeil dès qu'ils ouvraient les yeux et étaient déjà d'attaque pour une partie endiablée de « balle au sorcier ».

Remus prit son ami dans ses bras réconfortants et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière. Machinalement, Sirius suivit la même direction. Il resta quelques instants sous le charme du garçonnet endormi entre ses draps bleus, avant que son estomac ne se rappelle à lui. Remus rit doucement au gargouillement qu'émit son futur… ancien… son meilleur ami, mais surtout à l'adorable rougissement de honte qui colora ses joues.

_- « Tu dois avoir faim, toi, pas vrai ? »_

Sirius se contenta de lui rendre son sourire et Remus referma doucement la porte. En lui-même, le lycanthrope se disait qu'il ne servait plus à rien pour lui de rester, que si quelqu'un pouvait obtenir la confiance de Severus, Albus Dumbledore était sans doute le meilleur (et unique) candidat.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Severus de s'éveiller. Mais lui ne reconnut rien. Ni la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait, ni l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, ni les personnes qu'il apercevait. D'un geste vif, il plongea sous ses couvertures, attendant en tremblant la suite des évènements.

Mais rien ne vint.

Après quelques minutes, l'inquiétude laissa place à la curiosité. Avec précaution, Severus abaissa les couvertures.

D'abord, on ne vit dépasser que des cheveux sombres, puis un front lisse, deux sourcils finement dessinés, et enfin deux grands yeux noirs et brillants. De ses petits poings, l'enfant serrait la couverture juste au-dessus de son nez, formant une frontière infranchissable entre un monde hostile et lui.

Mais le monde ne se montra pas aussi hostile qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Là, devant lui, se tenait, en silence et immobile, un vieil homme qui capta toute son attention. Il se perdit dans les yeux bleus parsemés d'étoiles qui lui firent face.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement à l'horloge murale, mais la scène semblait figée. Peu à peu, inconsciemment, Severus se détendit.

La couverture retomba sur son torse.

Dumbledore le prit comme un accord tacite. Doucement, il se releva et s'approcha à pas lents du lit de l'enfant. Sans geste brusque, il tendit le bras vers l'enfant. Celui-ci rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules, fermant fortement les yeux, attendant des coups qui ne vinrent pas. A la place, il sentit une main légère se poser sur sa tête. Avec une tendresse inégalée, le vieil homme passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux. Une caresse aérienne et apaisante qui calma peu à peu le petit.

Severus avait craint les coups et les insultes, mais il n'y eut que tendresse et amour. Il releva la tête et ouvrit des yeux larmoyants. Cette tendresse il s'en souvenait, il l'avait déjà vécue…

Avec sa mère…

Avant…

Le vieil homme sourit avant de parler d'une voix douce :

_- « Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux m'appeler Albus. Ton nom à toi c'est Severus, c'est bien ça ? »_

Il attendit longuement une réponse, un signe de la part de l'enfant qui montrerait qu'il l'acceptait. Finalement, celui-ci fit un petit geste de la tête et, rassuré, Dumbledore poursuivit :

_- « Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu vas juste rester quelques temps avec nous. »_

Le centenaire parlait d'une voix apaisante, expliquait à l'enfant pourquoi il se trouvait ici, pourquoi il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il était en sécurité dans cette maison, que les choses finiraient par s'arranger, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien.

Bien plus que ces paroles, ce fut la voix du vieil homme qui rassura l'enfant.

Ragaillardi par la confiance que semblait lui accorder le petit Severus, le vieux directeur se retourna pour présenter à l'enfant son adjointe, qui se contenta, suivant l'exemple de son ami, de sourire tendrement.

Comme pour le vieil homme, le garçonnet commença par la fixer longuement de son regard intense et profond. Le genre de regard qu'on ne s'attendrait pas à voir sur un garçon de quatre ans et demi.

La vieille dame aux lunettes n'avait pas la chaleur lumineuse que dégageait le vieil homme, remarqua immédiatement Severus, mais sa chaleur à elle était enveloppante…

Après cinq minutes d'observation, il décida que, elle aussi, il l'aimait plutôt bien.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres du garçon apprit aux deux adultes qu'ils avaient été acceptés. Deux minutes plus tard, Severus accepta d'enfiler le pantalon noir et le sweat vert que lui tendait la vieille dame à lunettes. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction des escaliers.

Arrivés devant la porte close de la cuisine, l'enfant rechigna à entrer. Il s'accrocha fortement aux lourdes robes étoilées du directeur, se cachant autant qu'il put derrière l'adulte. Par-delà la porte, résonnaient des cris et des rires, ainsi que les bribes d'une conversation animée. Il se dégageait aussi une alléchante odeur de toasts grillés.

Après une caresse furtive sur la joue de l'enfant, Minerva abaissa la poignée et passa la première. Dumbledore la suivit, le jeune Severus sur les talons.

A leur entrée, tous les occupants de la pièce relevèrent la tête. Severus stoppa aussitôt sa progression et baissa la tête, dissimulant son visage derrière un fin rideau de cheveux sombres. Dumbledore se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au banc, où il le déposa délicatement au côté d'un Sirius qui avait à peine relevé la tête de son bol de chocolat chaud.

Avant même qu'il ait eu la possibilité de demander quoi que ce soit, Molly posa un bol fumant devant le futur espion avec un sourire rassurant et enjoignit les autres à s'occuper de leur propre petit-déjeuner au lieu de dévisager le pauvre garçon. Celui-ci hésita longtemps devant le bol, mais sous les efforts combinés du vieil homme, de la dame aux lunettes et de celle aux cheveux de feu, il finit par tremper timidement les lèvres dans son chocolat.

Severus n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon. Il laissa couler avec délectation le liquide brûlant le long de sa gorge, et ce fut tout son corps qui s'en trouva réchauffé. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de mousse, y retrouvant le goût sucré et onctueux qui emplissait sa bouche.

Pourtant, toujours méfiant, il refusa de toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule des nombreuses tartines de marmelade que lui tendait la dame aux cheveux de feu.

Le déjeuner se passa en silence pour Severus qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et qui gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur son chocolat chaud. Bien qu'il n'ait plus faim, il s'obligea à finir tout son bol, de peur de représailles de la part des adultes. Les grands étaient tout-puissants et il devait leur obéir, même s'il ne voulait pas. Même s'il ne pouvait pas...

Dumbledore, qui ne quittait pas son protégé du regard, remarqua bien vite son indisposition. Il pouvait établir sans difficulté une connexion entre les blessures de l'enfant, son corps malingre et son teint livide. Le petit ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de manger autant et une nourriture si riche. Il lui fit donc promettre de ne plus jamais se forcer. S'il n'avait plus faim, ce n'était pas grave. Personne ne se fâcherait.

Severus baissa la tête, honteux, mais acquiesça tout de même pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Sirius, de son côté, avalait tout ce qui passait à portée de son bras. Il engloutit en deux bouchées avides les tartines délaissées par le Pleurnichard, comme il l'avait si affectueusement surnommé. Il provoqua ensuite les rires de toute la tablée avec ses grosses moustaches chocolatées, qui s'étalaient aussi sur une large partie de ses joues. Molly entreprit de réparer les dégâts et trempa sa serviette dans son verre d'eau. Ron avait toujours eu, lui aussi, la mauvaise habitude de mettre plus de nourriture sur son visage que dans sa bouche.

Une fois l'enfant débarbouillé et tous les bols vidés, Molly envoya les adolescents dans le salon en leur donnant le nouveau rôle, fort peu convoité en temps de normal, de baby-sitters. Mais la situation était loin de pouvoir être qualifiée de « normale ». En effet, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu un jour à s'occuper de deux adultes miniaturisés ? Aussi personne ne rechigna à la tâche et ce fut avec un sourire ravi qu'ils sortirent de la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, les adultes organisèrent une réunion au sommet extraordinaire pour tenter de savoir comment ils allaient rendre leurs âge respectifs aux deux bambins.

Le petit Severus, docile, suivit le mouvement en se ratatinant de plus en plus, à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers, devant les têtes d'elfes accrochées au mur, repoussantes et grimaçantes.

Sirius, lui, babillait tranquillement sur tout et sur rien, demandant « où était passé tel ou tel objet, comment ils s'appelaient, pourquoi les deux garçons, là, se ressemblaient autant et si, lui aussi, il pouvait avoir les cheveux rouges, steuplaît » et tout ça avec un adorable regard de chiot, tout trognon et tout mignon.

Arrivés dans le grand salon de la demeure Black où ils avaient été conviés, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George entreprirent de décider comment ils occuperaient les deux petits. Fred proposa de leur faire tester la nouvelle invention des jumeaux, un bonbon rétrécissant.

_- « Et tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont assez « rétréci » pour le moment ?_, » s'insurgea Hermione, les poings sur les hanches, en offrant une très bonne imitation de Mme Weasley, quoiqu'involontaire.

Fred cligna des yeux, deux fois, avant de se reprendre et de hausser nonchalamment les épaules :

_- « Justement ! Ca aurait souligné l'ironie de la situation ! »_

Son grand sourire innocent ne convainquit pas Hermione qui entreprit de trouver une activité plus adaptée aux deux petits sous les rires des autres occupants du salon.

_- « On pourrait leur faire faire du coloriage_, » proposa-t-elle finalement en désespoir de cause.

Les autres soupirèrent. Pourquoi pas.

La jeune femme sortit alors sa baguette sous l'œil attentif de Sirius, qui avait enfin fini par s'arrêter de parler, et sous celui étonné de Severus. D'un sort informulé, elle changea une vieille feuille de papier défraîchie qui traînait par là en deux pages blanches immaculées où s'entrecroisèrent bientôt de fines lignes noires qui formèrent peu à peu l'image d'une jungle luxuriante où se croisaient un majestueux lion et un puissant serpent. Hermione aussi savait apprécier à sa juste valeur l'ironie de la situation. Puis, d'un autre sort, elle changea un vieux crayon au bout mâchouillé et à la pointe cassée en douze petits crayons aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Sirius applaudit la performance à deux mains avec un enthousiasme non feint. Severus ne partageait visiblement pas son exaltation. Il tendit doucement la main pour toucher du bout du doigt un des crayons, le rouge, et vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Il retira aussitôt sa main quand il reconnut la texture du bois. Ce fut avec de grands yeux étonnés qu'il tourna la tête vers la fille aux grandes dents qui le regardait en souriant.

_- « Tu ne veux pas colorier ?_, demanda-t-elle après deux minutes, indécise, alors que Severus n'avait toujours pas cligné de l'œil quand le petit Sirius avait déjà presque achevé de gribouiller sa feuille de larges traits rouges et verts. Devant le mutisme de l'enfant, elle poursuivit : _Tu n'aimes pas l'image ?_

_- C'est bizarre_, intervint Ginny, _pourquoi il bouge plus ?_

_- Vous croyez que l'accident a eu d'autres conséquences que le rajeunissement ?_, demanda Harry, inquiet.

_- Sûrement pas_, lui répondit Ron en désignant du pouce le petit Sirius qui avait fini par délaisser son œuvre pour se jeter sur le canapé et rebondir joyeusement sur les cousins moelleux, bientôt rejoint par les jumeaux Weasley.

_- Il doit y avoir autre chose_, » en conclut finalement Hermione, soupirant devant le regard envieux que Ron lançait à ses frères en se croyant probablement subtil.

A ce moment, George sortit sa baguette pour rendre les coussins encore plus rebondissants. Severus recula instinctivement d'un pas devant la lumière rosée qui jaillit du bout de bois.

_- « C'est la magie !_, s'exclama Hermione avec son incroyable capacité d'analyse.

_- Quoi la magie ?_, questionna, intriguée, Ginny.

_- Il a peur de la magie !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Pourquoi aurait-il peur de la magie ?_, rajouta Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi un sorcier aurait peur de la magie.

_- J'en sais rien, mais il en a peur. Essaye, fais quelque chose ! » _

Curieux, Ron sortit sa propre baguette. Aussitôt, Severus tourna la tête dans sa direction, le corps tendu. Ron lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit, le premier qu'il ait maîtrisé, il fit simplement léviter d'un « _Wingardium leviosa_ » l'un des bibelots qui décoraient la bibliothèque. Le petit Severus poussa un glapissement effrayé avant de filer se cacher derrière le canapé où les jumeaux avaient fini par s'asseoir.

_- « Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !_, » s'écria Ginny.

Harry s'en chargea. Il se précipita dans les escaliers.

Les adolescents restés dans le salon entendirent la porte de la cuisine claquer, les éclats de voix du jeune homme et le bruit de chaises qui raclent le sol.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Dumbledore pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de Minerva, Harry, Remus et du couple Weasley. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement étonné de la nouvelle.

C'était lui, après tout, qui avait envoyé la lettre d'admission de Poudlard au jeune Severus à Spinner's End, un quartier moldu, il y avait de cela vingt-neuf ans.

_- « Pourquoi il se cache ?, »_ demanda le jeune Sirius, que toute cette animation intriguait.

Remus prit l'enfant dans ses bras et posa un doigt léger sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Lui aussi l'ignorait. Mais il aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Dumbledore s'agenouilla auprès de Severus, de l'autre côté du divan. Du seuil de la porte, on voyait simplement dépasser quelques cheveux blancs et un front ridé. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce permettait de suivre clairement toute la conversation.

_- « Comme je te l'ai dit hier, tu n'as rien à craindre, Severus. Ce que tu as vu, c'était de la magie. Harry, Remus, Molly et tous les autres sont des sorciers. Ils peuvent faire de la magie, tu comprends ? »_

Le silence s'installa, puis, un froissement de tissu plus tard, Dumbledore reprit en riant :

_- « Moi aussi… et toi également ! »_

Cela ne sembla pas convaincre le petit qui refusait toujours obstinément de sortir de sa cachette. Le directeur révéla alors son dernier atout d'une voix douce où résonnait un sourire tendre.

_- « Ta maman aussi était une sorcière. »_

La dernière réplique sembla porter ses fruits. Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, Severus prit la parole. Une voix fluette et hésitante s'éleva dans le la pièce.

_- « Maman… fait la… magie ? »_

Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme hocha simplement la tête.

Severus semblait réfléchir. Il lui avait dit que sa maman était une sorcière, qu'elle faisait de la magie et que lui aussi… ça voulait donc dire qu'il lui ressemblait, à elle et pas à…

Lui.

Severus accepta finalement de sortir de sa cachette, et Dumbledore l'installa calmement à la table devant le dessin bicolore qu'avait fait apparaître Hermione. Le petit se lassa bien vite des regards interrogatifs posés sur lui et entreprit de colorier avec soin la jungle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

Du rouge pour le lion, du vert pour le serpent et un magnifique violet pour le ciel.

Dumbledore se perdit quelques instants dans les gestes précis et concentrés du petit Severus qui lui rappelaient toute l'attention et la minutie que l'adulte pouvait apporter à la fabrication d'une potion. Il finit par se détourner et, sous les suppliques des membres de l'Ordre, se résolut à révéler l'un des secrets les plus précieux de Severus Snape.

_- « Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler fait partie de l'intimité de Severus. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour préserver la confidentialité de cette information. Severus est ce qu'on appelle communément un « sang-mêlé ». Sa mère était une sorcière, mais il a vécu presque toute son enfance avec son père qui était un moldu. Il a donc été élevé comme un moldu. A cet âge-là, il ne devait pas connaître grand-chose de la magie et des coutumes sorcières._ L'étonnement se lisait sur tous les visages. Tous les sorciers étaient pendus aux lèvres du vieil homme qui acheva : _Pas étonnant qu'il ait été si effrayé devant des objets sortis de nulle part ! N'oublions pas qu'il est censé n'avoir que quatre ans. »_

Remus, comme les autres, n'en revenait pas. Il avait toujours cru qu'en bon Serpentard, Severus était un Sang pur. Et voilà qu'il s'avérait qu'il n'était qu'un _vulgaire_ sang-mêlé. Lui, qui avait porté si haut la noblesse du sang en rejoignant les rangs des Mangemorts, n'était qu'un simple fils de moldu. Mais alors, pourquoi s'être soumis à Voldemort ? Les marques sur son corps étaient sans doute un début de réponse.

_- « Qu'en est-il pour la potion, avons-nous des nouvelles ?_, demanda Arthur, pour changer de sujet.

_- Malheureusement, Horace n'a toujours pas trouvé quel pouvait bien être l'ingrédient manquant. Tant qu'il ne l'a pas découvert, nous ne pouvons pas chercher d'antidote… »_


	4. Ou comment on decouvre que Dumbledore

**DISCLAIMER : **Je sais plus trop quoi dire maintenant. Dans tous les cas, je parle très mal anglais et mon accent est affreux ! Ca devrait quand même vous mettre sur la piste.

**RESUME : **C'est toujours la même chose avec eux, une dispute, des regards meurtriers, de la haine, et puis… le silence. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, personne pourtant n'avait prévu ce qui allait suivre.

**RATING : **De la violence suggérée, mais rien qui ne risque de vous traumatiser, je vous rassure ! Tout au plus vous indigner… Pas de scènes de sexe explicites…, ni implicites d'ailleurs ! Juste une p'tite histoire sans prétention, comme ça, pour passer le temps…

**COUPLE : **Vous avez fini par apprendre à me connaître maintenant, je suppose que dès que vous lisez mon pseudo vous l'associez à une nouvelle fic sur Severus et Sirius, et bien, pour une fois, vous avez… raison !! Et bien oui, encore et toujours la même rengaine, mais cette fois-ci dans un style différent, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Vous savez que ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires et vos p'tits mots.

Encore une fois merci à **julielal** d'avoir relu la fic et d'en plus la relire une nouvelle fois pour la reviewver. Ca m'a fait plaisir.

Attention, dans ce chapitre les choses s'accélèrent.

* * *

BONNES VACANCES A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!

* * *

NOTE : Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Je ne suis pas allée beaucoup sur internet cette semaine, mais promis, ce week-end, je rattrape mon retard. Là, je vais vite me dépêcher de publier, pour une fois que je suis ponctuelle, j'en profite.

J'en profite aussi pour te répondre Archea car peut-être d'autres se posent la même question : pour ce qui est de la suite du _Mangemort et l'enfant_, non je ne l'ai pas abandonnée. J'ai juste beaucoup de mal à me mettre au chapitre 6 et je n'ai pas envie de le bâcler. En plus, je travaille à tant plein et je suis toujours étudiante, j'ai donc beaucoup de mal pour me trouver du temps pour cette fic dont l'écriture d'un chapitre me prend toujours au minimum un mois et demi, deux mois. Je m'excuse donc pour ceux qui attendent la suite, elle viendra, mais pas avant les grandes vacances, je pense… à moins que je rate mes exams comme l'an passé et là, vous aurez un joli chapitre pour le mois de mai… comment ça, vous espérez que je les rate alors ? Sympas les lecteurs, vraiment ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Ou comment on découvre que Dumbledore n'a pas la fibre artistique**

La matinée se passa sans autre incident notoire.

Sirius se révéla être un petit garçon curieux de tout, mais absolument de tout ! De la nature des baguettes à ce qui se cache dans les moutons de poussière sous le canapé et pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? C'est quoi les points rouges sur le visage de Fred ? Pourquoi t'as des cheveux au menton, monsieur, dis ?

Remus était presque ravi de voir que son meilleur ami pouvait être aussi insupportable enfant qu'adulte. Il s'émerveillait surtout de la bouille parfaitement maîtrisée du jeune chiot qui savait comment obtenir n'importe quoi de n'importe qui. Enfin, presque n'importe qui. Molly résista avec une vaillance remarquable lorsqu'il lui demanda son troisième cookie de la matinée.

Le déjeuner fut assez animé dans son genre. La bataille de petits pois qui ravagea la cuisine fut mémorable, les quelques secondes qu'elle avait duré.

_- « On ne joue pas avec la nourriture!_, » s'exclama Mme Weasley, en brandissant une louche de laquelle s'écoulait encore un reste de purée devant un Sirius qui se ratatinait au fur et à mesure aux côtés d'un Remus silencieux et honteux.

Elle soupira, et dire que ça avait été ses deux imbéciles de fils qui avaient tout déclenché…

Elle tourna ensuite un regard triste vers le jeune Severus qui portait à sa bouche une fourchette de purée, en tremblant. Il n'avait pas participé à la bataille. Il était bien l'un des seuls, même Hermione avait répliqué d'une giclée de sauce vers Ron lorsque celui-ci avait versé son verre de jus de citrouille sur elle. Elle soupira ; le petit n'agissait pas du tout comme un garçon de son âge. Un rien semblait le déstabiliser. Ses yeux ne se fixaient jamais trop longtemps sur quelqu'un, il restait toujours sur le qui-vive, prêt à la moindre éventualité. Où était passé l'homme sûr de lui et imposant qui avait terrorisé ses enfants pendant toute leurs scolarités ?

Après le déjeuner, Molly, en bonne maman, força les deux petits à aller se coucher. Malgré ses protestations véhémentes, Sirius s'endormit à peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller, serrant tout contre son cœur un Poppo fatigué. Severus ferma lui aussi les yeux lorsqu'on le lui demanda, mais il ne parvint pas à dormir. Remus, qui était resté surveiller les deux terreurs, remarqua bien vite l'imposture grâce à son sens aigu de l'observation. Avec un sourire, il se rapprocha du lit outre-mer.

_- « Tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir ?_, » chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Sirius.

Deux grands yeux noirs se révélèrent dans la pénombre de la chambre. Severus se mit à fixer longuement Remus. Après quelques temps, il finit par répondre d'un hochement négatif de la tête.

_- « Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? »_

Nouveau signe de tête, positif cette fois.

Remus sourit, le petit Severus semblait l'accepter. A cette idée, son cœur se gonfla d'orgueil.

D'un mouvement théâtral, articulant haut et clair la formule magique, sous le regard stupéfié du futur Serpentard, Remus fit apparaître un fin grimoire de cuir noir brodé d'or. Le petit se pencha doucement sur la couverture où s'étalait l'image d'un immense dragon, dont les flammes virevoltaient sur toute la surface du cuir.

Ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement.

Remus commença alors sa lecture d'une douce voix :

_- « Il était une fois, dans le lointain pays de Fireland, un petit prince aux yeux noirs qui se sentait très triste. Il vivait tout seul dans son grand château, si sombre et si froid. Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un tout petit bébé et le petit prince aux yeux noirs n'avait jamais connu la chaleur d'un être aimé. Il passait ses journées à… »_

Remus continua son histoire d'une voix de conteur, prenant le ton juste au moment opportun. Il l'avait choisie spécialement pour Severus. Le conte parlait d'un petit prince rongé par la solitude. Le petit prince n'avait jamais eu d'amis parce que personne ne l'avait jamais laissé sortir de son château. Il vivait enfermé, du matin au soir, et passait tout son temps à lire et à s'instruire auprès d'un vieil homme à la science infuse.

Par contre, le petit prince avait depuis toujours un ennemi, un petit garçon qui était tout le contraire de lui. Celui-ci était pauvre, illettré, bavard, et libre. C'était son domestique. Mais le petit prince le détestait parce qu'il était entouré, qu'il se moquait de lui et parce que lui avait le droit de sortir du château, d'aller au-delà de la Forêt de toutes les peurs. D'ailleurs, ce petit garçon lui rendait bien sa haine. Il détestait le petit prince qui était si riche, si cultivé et si puissant.

Un jour, un dragon arriva dans le ciel de Fireland. Il brûla tout sur son passage, terrorisa les villageois et pilla tous les riches bourgeois du comté. Le courageux prince décida alors de chasser lui-même le dragon de son pays.

Armé d'une lourde épée, il provoqua le dragon en duel.

Une lutte acharnée s'engagea, mais le petit prince n'était pas assez fort tout seul. Il perdit son épée au cours du combat, et alors qu'il croyait mourir sous les flammes du reptile, le petit prince fut secouru par le plus incroyable allié qu'il aurait pensé trouver: le petit garçon, son domestique. Celui-ci, brave et vaillant, réussit à blesser l'une des ailes du dragon mais, tout comme le prince, le garçon n'était pas assez fort tout seul. C'est donc ensemble que le prince et le garçon décidèrent de combattre, et ils vainquirent le féroce dragon.

De ce jour, le petit prince ne fut plus jamais seul. Il avait compris que seule l'amitié pourrait le rendre heureux et le petit garçon ne fut plus jamais envieux, lui aussi avait trouvé un véritable ami.

Vers le milieu de l'histoire, Sirius s'était réveillé et il avait écouté dans un silence attentif la suite du conte. A la fin, il se contenta de demander le titre de l'histoire.

_- « Le Feu de l'amitié. »_

Les deux petits répétèrent dans un même souffle le titre du conte sous le regard attendri de Remus. Il espérait juste qu'ils comprendraient son message.

* * *

A trois heures de l'après-midi, tout le monde se retrouva dans le grand salon. Hermione achevait un livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal de septième année. Ron gagnait sa troisième partie d'échecs affilée contre un Remus au sourire vacillant. Ginny, Harry, Fred et George s'essayaient à un nouveau jeu qu'Hermione avait ramené avec elle pour les vacances, le Cluedo.

_- « Pour la cinquième fois, George, le Colonel Moutarde ne peut pas avoir avadakadavriser Mademoiselle Rose dans la bibliothèque avec sa baguette magique ! Il ne peut avadakadavriser personne ! C'est un moldu ! »_

Dumbledore et McGonagall chuchotaient dans leur coin avec Kingsley, qui était venu prendre des nouvelles. Arthur était allé à son travail au Ministère, et Molly faisait cuire un gros gâteau au chocolat dans la cuisine pour le goûter.

Les deux petits, quant à eux, se trouvaient sur le tapis du salon avec une grande quantité de Playmosorciers que l'Auror avait apporté avec lui. Les petites figurines étaient étalées tout autour de Sirius, qui refusait obstinément de prêter le petit sorcier de plastique au chapeau bleu à Severus qui le regardait pourtant avec de grands yeux tristes. Vaincu, le petit Severus finit par tendre son bras vers un petit sorcier au chapeau rouge. Mais Sirius, vif comme l'éclair, repoussa violement l'autre garçon avant de s'emparer jalousement du jouet. Severus, surpris, retomba sur le tapis, les larmes aux yeux. Il se retenait autant qu'il pouvait pour ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi l'autre garçon était-il aussi méchant avec lui ?

_- « Sirius !_, » intervint aussitôt Remus qui avait suivi toute la scène en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa voix s'était faite un peu dure, ce qui fit sursauter tous les autres occupants. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés des deux enfants, s'assurant que Severus n'avait rien et séchant du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

_- « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?Tu ne veux pas jouer avec Severus ? »_

Sirius était un peu honteux de se faire reprendre par l'homme aux yeux d'or. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire de mal. Pourtant c'est avec un œil plein de défi qu'il cria un « Nan ! » déterminé. Remus s'étonna de la colère mal contenue du garçonnet.

_- « Tu ne veux pas être son ami ? »_

Le gamin, les larmes aux yeux, refusa de répondre, baissa la tête et renifla misérablement.

Le petit Severus regardait la scène attentivement. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne voulait jamais jouer avec lui et il se sentait un peu seul, comme le petit prince de l'histoire que lui avait lue l'homme aux yeux d'or. Peut-être devrait-il lui aussi battre un dragon pour montrer sa valeur ? Les sorciers connaissaient forcément des dragons, pas vrai ?

_- « Tu dois apprendre à partager_, » finit par dire Remus, mais Sirius ne parlait toujours pas.

Le petit se leva doucement pour se diriger vers un des coins de la pièce, sous la fenêtre. Là, il se mit à bouder.

Il ne voulait pas partager ses affaires avec son idiot de petit frère, pourquoi devrait-il le faire avec le Pleurnichard ?

Remus, de son côté, soupira. Il avait bien remarqué que Sirius était jaloux lorsque l'on accordait de l'attention au jeune Severus. Sirius n'avait jamais aimé se sentir seul, et il détestait par-dessus tout être exclu. Il avait toujours été un animal social, et Remus ne s'était pas étonné un seul instant lorsqu'il avait découvert que la forme Animagus de son meilleur ami était un chien. Sirius avait plus que tout peur de la solitude, peur qu'on l'abandonne, la preuve en était ce vieux doudou miteux qu'il avait trimballé durant toute sa scolarité, et dont il ne se séparait carrément plus maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses quatre ans.

Après le départ de Sirius, Severus refusa de toucher aux sorciers aux chapeaux bleu et rouge. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le coin où Sirius s'était retranché. Remus tenta bien de lui faire reprendre son jeu, mais l'enfant semblait hermétique à ses tentatives. Finalement, le lycanthrope le laissa tranquille et retourna à son jeu d'échecs.

Du coin de l'œil pourtant, Remus observa attentivement le manège du petit garçon aux yeux noirs.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Severus prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il venait de prendre une importante décision. Il ramassa un objet à terre, que Remus identifia rapidement comme un féroce dragon en plastique.

L'homme sourit. Décidément, ces versions miniatures étaient pleines de surprises.

L'enfant se rapprochait à pas lents du garçon recroquevillé. Il aurait voulu lui parler, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, peut-être même s'excuser, mais il avait encore un peu peur alors, délicatement, il posa le dragon près de l'autre. Il espérait simplement qu'il comprendrait. Celui-ci ne fit aucun signe qui aurait pu montrer qu'il avait ressenti sa présence. Severus se détourna après un dernier regard et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient de multiples feuilles aux couleurs chatoyantes que Minerva avait métamorphosées. Il s'empara de la jaune et d'un crayon vert puis il se mit à gribouiller un petit bonhomme rondouillard.

De son côté et malgré les apparences, Sirius avait très bien senti s'approcher le Pleurnichard. Il avait cru qu'il allait se moquer de lui, comme lui l'avait fait, mais au lieu de ça, quand il releva la tête, il découvrit la petite figurine à ses pieds.

Il commença par faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était trop difficile. Ses pleurs s'estompèrent et il finit par attraper le dragon miniaturisé dans son petit poing pour le serrer contre lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se releva en reniflant bruyamment. A pas lents et hésitants, il se dirigea vers la table où dessinait calmement le petit Severus. Il le fixa quelques instants avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Il prit une feuille rouge et alors qu'il allait choisir un des crayons, il suspendit son geste.

Près de lui, Severus tendait son propre crayon vert. Sirius le prit sans une hésitation et lui offrit un large sourire en remerciement. Severus le lui rendit timidement.

De l'autre côté de la table, alors qu'il se faisait mettre « échec et mat » par un Ron triomphant, Remus murmura un énigmatique « _ils commencent à raviver le Feu de l'amitié_ ».

* * *

Les deux petits avaient colorié calmement pendant une demi-heure avant que Sirius, lassé, ne décide de partir à la chasse aux grands prédateurs, ce qui consistait en fait à poursuivre le pauvre Pattenrond à travers toute la maison. Le chat n'avait pourtant rien demandé, tranquillement installé sur le ventre de sa maîtresse.

L'animal se montra d'abord réticent à l'idée de devenir une vulgaire proie, mais il fut étonnement patient durant tout le jeu, ne sortant pas une seule fois ses griffes contre l'impudent chasseur. Hermione remarqua même qu'entre deux dérapages et trois glissades sur le parquet, Pattenrond ralentissait l'allure, se laissant rattraper par l'enfant dont les grands éclats de rires résonnaient au travers des couloirs. Remus, qui suivait magiquement les aventures de son protégé, ne l'avait jamais vu aussi insouciant et heureux, tout perdu qu'il était dans son jeu.

Severus acheva son dessin presque deux heures plus tard. A certains moments, il avait été tellement concentré sur son œuvre qu'un bout de langue rosée avant dépassé de ses lèvres, lui donnant une expression tout à fait adorable, selon les propres termes de Minerva. Dumbledore avait fini par s'asseoir sur la chaise délaissée par Sirius, il avait commencé à gribouiller de son côté sur un bout de feuille bleu et s'était vite laissé emporté par sa fibre artistique.

Après avoir posé son crayon vert anis, le petit Severus fixa quelques instants son dessin, un léger sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Puis il enroula soigneusement sa feuille et, après un moment d'hésitation, la tendit timidement au vieil homme. Minerva songea avec tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son vieil ami aussi heureux. Ses yeux pétillaient d'émerveillement et son sourire ne s'était jamais fait aussi éclatant que lorsqu'il déroula le papier avec une joie fébrile. C'était le premier cadeau qu'il recevait de Severus depuis les vingt années qu'ils se côtoyaient quotidiennement, d'ailleurs c'était même la première marque d'affection qu'il lui donnait de lui-même.

Son sourire s'agrandit autant qu'il était humainement possible (et même un petit peu plus) lorsqu'il découvrit enfin le chef-d'œuvre qui lui était destiné. Devant ses yeux s'étalait une farandole de couleurs, à tel point que la couleur originelle de la feuille était difficilement discernable. Dumbledore reconnut facilement son clone sous les traits enfantins, à sa longue barbe mauve. Severus avait dessiné chacun des membres de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Les cheveux roux des Weasley s'étaient faits de feu sous le crayon de l'enfant. La McGonagall du dessin ne souriait pas, mais il y avait dans ses yeux et dans l'attention accordée au traitement de son visage, une douceur insoupçonnée. Sur l'image, une place privilégiée avait été laissée à Sirius, au tout premier plan. Le petit Severus avait poussé le détail jusqu'à lui faire serrer dans ses bras une petite boule bleue. Malgré l'infantilisme du style, on pouvait facilement reconnaître chacune des personnes représentées. Dumbledore se demanda si Severus avait cultivé son talent et quelle sorte de dessin pouvait-il bien produire adulte, s'il s'adonnait encore à ce passe-temps futile.

Molly, alors qu'elle se penchait vers Severus pour le féliciter, ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le vieux directeur avait dessiné une grosse patate avec un plumeau multicolore sur la tête.

Elle ignorait bien sûr que Dumbledore avait voulu rendre hommage à son fidèle Fumseck en l'immortalisant sur papier.

Le temps fila à toute allure entre deux blagues foireuses de Fred, deux autres de George, trois roulades de Sirius, une grande roue d'un Remus rajeuni, un nouveau dessin de Severus, dix victoires consécutives de Ron, neuf défaites et demie d'une Ginny furieuse, un gâteau au chocolat avalé en cinq secondes horloge au mur, une nouvelle patate de Dumbledore, un pouffement presque discret de Minerva, sept nouveaux chapitres avalés par Hermione, de vieux souvenirs échangés entre Arthur et Molly, l'arrivée en fanfare d'une Tonks aux cheveux roses et un dîner _presque_ tranquille (pour une tablée de quatorze personnes dont un enfant sur ressort, une métamorphomage farfelue, deux inventeurs fous, un trio imprévisible greffé d'un nouveau membre adepte des sorts de Chauve-Furie).

Et déjà, ce fut l'heure du bain.

Ô bonheur suprême que ce moment de tendre complicité entre deux enfants, dont un hyperactif, dans une minuscule baignoire remplie à moitié d'eau, à moitié de mousse multicolore, sous la houlette d'un Dumbledore dépassé.

Après son troisième « saperlipopette », le vieux directeur se demanda pour la quatrième fois ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'être proposé pour donner le bain aux deux petits monstres. Car deux monstres il y avait. En effet, il s'avéra bien vite que le petit Severus était aussi à l'aise dans l'eau que le Calamar géant dans son lac. Le petit, dissimulé presque entièrement par la mousse, s'amusait à faire virevolter les bulles aussi hauts que le lui permettait son souffle. Mais deux jeunes sorciers dans une si petite baignoire, c'était vraiment tenter le diable. Sirius avait provoqué une collision lorsqu'il avait fait plonger son Kraken en plastique du bord de la baignoire. Severus avait instinctivement répliqué en l'aspergeant à l'aide de ses deux bras. Sirius avait cligné des yeux deux fois, surpris d'une réaction aussi imprévisible de la part d'un si calme compagnon de jeu. Il avait ensuite calmement essuyé du dos de la main la mousse qui coulait le long de sa tempe avant de sourire diaboliquement et de répliquer sur un Severus submergé, aux deux sens du terme.

Dumbledore aussi se retrouva totalement trempé, mais il n'osa rien dire. Le spectacle valait vraiment ce maigre sacrifice. Il resta longtemps fasciné devant les éclats de rire échangés entre les deux garçons. Le visage de Severus s'était fait lumineux, celui de Sirius lui répondait, éclatant.

A la fin de la séance, la salle de bain était inondée, le Kraken était oublié au fond de la baignoire, la mousse s'était dissipée, les serviettes oubliées sur le parquet, mais les enfants étaient propres comme des sous neufs dans leurs peignoirs jaune poussin.

Dumbledore aussi d'ailleurs, mais sans le peignoir.

Lorsque l'heure fut venue d'aller se coucher, le vieil homme s'était également imposé pour border les deux petits, mais cette fois-ci Remus avait insisté pour lui donner un coup de main. A cette annonce, Minerva et Molly se regardèrent avec le même air entendu. Les hommes se montraient parfois bien plus sensibles que les femmes.

Sirius demanda s'il pouvait avoir une histoire, Severus soutint la requête d'un regard presque suppliant, et les deux hommes craquèrent sur le champ. Dumbledore connaissait des centaines d'histoires, des histoires de pirates, des histoires de sorciers et de dragons, certaines se passaient dans des contrées lointaines, d'autres se déroulaient dans leur chère Angleterre, il était parfois question de chevaliers, de princesses, d'indiens, de dinosaures, de cosmonautes, d'agents secrets, de voleurs… Oui, il connaissait des centaines d'histoires, mais les deux petits n'en voulaient qu'une.

C'est donc les paupières lourdes de sommeil que les petits écoutèrent Remus débuter ce qui était devenu leur conte, « Le Feu de l'amitié ». Ils s'endormirent dans un bel ensemble juste avant l'arrivée du dragon, mais les deux baby-sitters autoproclamés restèrent encore longtemps à les couver du regard, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le manoir Black depuis plusieurs heures. Le silence s'était peu à peu propagé dans les couloirs désertés.

Minerva, Molly et Tonks avaient fini par s'inquiéter de l'absence du directeur et de l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsqu'elles étaient montées à l'étage pour voir ce qui les retardait, elles découvrirent les deux adultes profondément endormis.

Dumbledore s'étaient assoupi dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit outre-mer ; le petit Severus dormait, enfoui sous les couvertures, la bouche entrouverte, image même de l'innocence. Remus, quant à lui, était allongé auprès du petit Sirius, qui gardait précieusement contre lui son doudou pelucheux, comme à son habitude. Le tableau qu'offrait les deux hommes et leurs deux petits protégés était l'un des plus attendrissant qu'il n'ait jamais été donné de voir aux trois femmes. Tonks se chargea d'ailleurs d'immortaliser ce moment. D'un sort, elle fit apparaître une photo magiquement animée, quoiqu'en soi la scène ne le fut pas tellement.

Après s'être extasiées encore quelques minutes et avoir comméré sur la sensibilité exacerbée des hommes, les trois femmes décidèrent de les laisser encore profiter tranquillement de leur sommeil. Minerva referma la porte sans un bruit, sur le silence de la chambre, seulement perturbé par la respiration lente des deux petits, les légers ronflements de Remus et les marmonnements de Dumbledore, marmonnements qui ressemblaient étrangement aux paroles d'une vieille chanson, d'un temps oublié, _« …qui en sortant de la mare…grbligrbl… des reins… font coin coin »_.

Comme on dit, chacun ses classiques.

Deux heures plus tard, tout bascula.

Un cri déchirant brisa le calme de la nuit.

Tout le monde fut réveillé. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux. Remus se releva en sursaut, baguette aux poings, prêt à combattre. De l'autre côté de la cloison, Harry eut un geste instinctif vers sa cicatrice.

Dumbledore, lui, se trouvait déjà auprès du responsable de toute cette agitation. Il avait immédiatement assimilé la voix à la détresse de son protégé. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en fut très étonné, il s'était attendu dès le début à un événement dans le genre. Si les deux petits avaient retrouvé le corps de leurs quatre ans, ils devaient aussi certainement ressentir tout ce que, enfants, ils avaient vécu.

Le vieux directeur aurait pourtant tellement aimé se tromper, pour une fois.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Devant lui, se trouvait un petit garçon, recroquevillé dans son lit, serrant les couvertures à s'en faire blanchir les doigts et pleurant aussi silencieusement qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

L'empreinte d'une large main était inscrite sur sa joue et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue.

_- « Severus… »_

Les yeux du petit garçon étaient écarquillés, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait fait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, sa chambre à lui, sous les combles d'une vieille maison insalubre. Il avait entendu des pas lourds monter les escaliers aux marches grinçantes. Puis les pas s'étaient stoppés, longtemps, devant sa porte. Le bruit des gonds rouillés avait retentit dans la mansarde. Une odeur de vieux whisky bon marché avait envahi la pièce et le petit Severus s'était tassé encore plus sous sa vieille couverture élimée et miteuse. La présence s'était rapprochée, encore, doucement, savourant la terreur grandissante qu'il inspirait au gamin et enfin, elle s'était arrêtée, près de la paillasse posée à même le sol. Severus avait eu peur. Très peur. Il avait hurlé et…

Il s'était réveillé.

_« Ce n'était qu'un rêve »_, c'est ce qu'avait murmuré le vieil homme à son oreille pour le rassurer.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Alors pourquoi son cœur s'affolait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi sa joue lui faisait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi son corps se couvrait-il de bleus imposants?

Inquiets, tout le monde avait accouru dans la chambre de Sirius d'où provenaient les cris, mais Molly avait vite remis de l'ordre, laissant au vieux mentor le soin de consoler le petit.

Pourtant, malgré les mots apaisants du vieil homme et ses caresses rassurantes, Severus ne parvenait pas à se calmer, les larmes coulaient intarissablement sur ses joues.

De son côté, Sirius n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le fin filet de sang qui s'écoulait sur le menton de Severus. Sa joue rouge et enflée aussi l'impressionnait, mais bien moins que la détresse apparente du garçonnet qui lui faisait face.

N'en pouvant plus, le futur Maraudeur éloigna le bras réconfortant que l'homme aux yeux d'or avait passé autour de ses épaules puis, sous le regard ébahi du lycanthrope, il repoussa ses draps, descendit de son lit et trottina jusqu'au lit voisin, Poppo l'Hippo dans les bras. Agilement, il escalada le lit aux draps outre-mer et rampa jusqu'à Severus.

L'agitation inhabituelle sur son lit avait alerté celui-ci qui le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux, les larmes continuant de couler le long de ses joues. Sirius eut alors un regard très sérieux, que Remus ne lui avait même jamais vu adulte, et fit un geste inattendu.

Il tendit avec solennité son doudou au garçon à la peau pâle. Celui-ci ne sut d'abord pas quoi faire puis, timidement, il déplia ses bras pour le prendre avant de le serrer fortement contre lui. Ensuite, Sirius s'allongea tout contre Severus, lui prodiguant sa propre chaleur. Les deux petits se trouvaient face à face et ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Noir profond contre bleu nuit, ils se dévisageaient, partageant la même douleur, se comprenant, s'acceptant.

Dumbledore, un sourire troublé aux lèvres, releva les couvertures sur leurs deux petits corps. Après quelques sanglots supplémentaires et plusieurs reniflements, Severus finit par se rendormir.

Sirius attendit encore quelques instants qu'il dorme profondément avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.


	5. Ou comment on se choisit un meilleur ami

**DISCLAIMER : **C'est pas mon anniversaire, Noël n'est pas avant deux mois, j'ai pas réussi mes exams, Pâques est dans trop longtemps, je fais pas le ramadan, ni ranukka… Non vraiment, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais posséder les personnage de Harry Potter… enfin, pour l'instant !

**RESUME : **C'est toujours la même chose avec eux, une dispute, des regards meurtriers, de la haine, et puis… le silence. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, personne pourtant n'avait prévu ce qui allait suivre.

**RATING : **De la violence suggérée, mais rien qui ne risque de vous traumatiser, je vous rassure ! Tout au plus vous indigner… Pas de scènes de sexe explicites…, ni implicites d'ailleurs ! Juste une p'tite histoire sans prétention, comme ça, pour passer le temps…

**COUPLE : **Vous avez fini par apprendre à me connaître maintenant, je suppose que dès que vous lisez mon pseudo vous l'associez à une nouvelle fic sur Severus et Sirius, et bien, pour une fois, vous avez… raison !! Et bien oui, encore et toujours la même rengaine, mais cette fois-ci dans un style différent, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Vous savez que ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires et vos p'tits mots.

Encore une fois merci à **julielal** d'avoir relu la fic !

BONNES VACANCES A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!!

Le temps s'écoule trop vite et la fin se profile à l'horizon. Profitons du moment présent !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Ou comment on se choisit un meilleur ami**

Depuis cette nuit-là, les deux petits ne se quittèrent plus d'une semelle.

Oublié leur passé haineux d'ennemis jurés confrontant leurs deux maisons rivales.

Oubliées leurs erreurs, leurs fautes, leurs remords.

Oublié aussi, « le Pleurnichard ».

Il ne restait plus que Sirius et Severus. Et aussi Poppo l'Hippo. Car l'un comme l'autre ne se déplacèrent plus jamais sans lui. Le petit Serpentard ne lâcha plus la peluche qui lui avait été offerte, la trimballant partout avec lui comme une preuve irrévocable de l'amitié que lui portait le petit Griffondor.

* * *

La course du temps était lancée dans le manoir Black.

* * *

Sirius apprit à colorier entre les lignes.

* * *

Severus devint le meilleur chasseur de prédateurs de tout Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

Remus relut pour la dixième fois « _Le Feu de l'amitié_ ».

* * *

Jour après jour, œuvre après œuvre, Molly s'extasiait sous les dessins que lui offraient avec un sourire rayonnant les deux petits anges, avant de gronder les deux petits démons qui s'amusaient à jouer à la balle au sorcier avec le vieux vase en porcelaine grise d'une vieille tante négligée.

* * *

Hermione remporta sa première partie d'échecs contre un Ron curieusement enchanté.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Severus se réveilla le premier. Sirius dormait encore à ses côtés. Il l'avait rejoint dans son lit cette nuit, comme il le faisait depuis que les adultes les laissaient dormir seuls. Enfin seuls, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient, ils restaient en fait sous la protection d'un sort puissant qui saurait prévenir Dumbledore si jamais Severus était atteint d'une nouvelle « crise ». La main de Sirius avait une fois de plus enserrée dans son poing une mèche des cheveux sombres de Severus. Il le laissa dormir.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius fut réveillé par la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur son nez. Severus s'était rendormi.

Sirius n'eut aucun scrupule à le réveiller.

Ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers dans leur pyjama, décorés de petits chiens pour Sirius et de petits chats pour Severus. Alors que Sirius était déjà bien éveillé et babillait, Severus se retenait difficilement de ne pas s'endormir en marchant.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, Sirius se précipita vers Remus avec un grand sourire en saluant tout le monde à la cantonade.

Severus, lui, rentra d'un pas lent, frottant ses yeux endormis de ses petits poings. Personne ne s'offusqua de son silence. Il n'était vraiment pas du matin. La veille, il s'était rendormi sur sa tartine de confiture d'églantine. Par contre, Dumbledore fut le plus heureux des hommes lorsque le petit Severus tendit ses bras vers lui en murmurant un fluet « _Papy 'Bus_ », avant de finalement se rendormir, tendrement lové dans ses bras.

* * *

Molly décida que la douzième fois était la bonne. Lorsque le vieux vase gris s'écrasa une nouvelle fois sur le carreau, elle ne le répara pas. D'un coup de baguette, les morceaux brisés s'évanouirent dans le néant.

Sirius arbora pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi un sourire étrangement satisfait.

* * *

Il était bientôt dix-sept heures. Severus se trouvait sur le canapé du salon, refusant obstinément le pudding à la noix de coco que lui tendait désespérément Molly.

_- « Mange un peu, voyons ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »_

Fred eut une moue de chiot battue, alors que George poussait un petit chouinement qui se voulait adorable.

_- « Et n'en rajoutez pas vous deux ! »_

Severus, lui, continuait de fixer le cadran de l'horloge, résolument. Elle lui semblait cassée. Pourquoi la grande aiguille n'avançait-elle pas plus vite ?

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Remus combien de temps ça faisait une heure, le lycanthrope lui avait répondu avec un petit sourire triste qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que la grande aiguille ait fait le tour du cadran et qu'elle se soit posée sur le douze.

Alors, il s'était assis sur le canapé… et avait attendu… et attendu… et attendu, serrant tout contre lui l'hippopotame pelucheux, lui chuchotant à l'oreille : « _enco' un peu, jusqu'au douze que Mus a dit_ ».

Lorsque la grande horloge sonna son premier coup de carillon, Severus avait déjà déguerpi en direction de la chambre.

Devant celle-ci, il piétina, se retournant pour suivre l'avancée de Remus qui l'avait suivi, la trouvant décidément trop lente. Ce fut lui qui abaissa la poignée. Il entra le premier, le gamin attendant avec impatience au seuil de la porte, se contentant difficilement de regarder la scène.

Sirius reniflait misérablement dans un coin de la chambre. Il releva des yeux embués sur un Remus accroupi à ses côtés.

_- « Tu as compris maintenant ?,_ demanda doucement le lycanthrope.

Un petit hochement lui répondit.

_- Tu ne recommenceras plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un « nan » chuchoté timidement suffit.

_- Je n'aime pas te punir, mais tu n'aurais pas du voler cette pomme dans le jardin des voisins. C'était mal. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

Sirius détourna la tête, penaud, tout en murmurant des paroles inaudibles et en rougissant. Remus lui fit répéter.

_- Sev'us… faim… alo' moi je… »_

Remus ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il avait volé pour Severus. Pour lui faire plaisir.

A ce moment, n'y tenant plus, Severus s'était précipité vers son ami pour le protéger du courroux de l'adulte en pleurant. Sirius sanglota à son tour. Remus capitula, ému, et les deux petits se réfugièrent dans ses bras grands ouverts.

_- « Comment pouvez-vous autant tenir l'un à l'autre maintenant, alors qu'il n'y a même pas cinq jours vous étiez prêts à vous étriper ? »_

Deux regards incompréhensifs le firent soupirer.

* * *

Ron apprit les rudiments des échecs à un Severus captivé, qui s'extasiait devant les différentes pièces du jeu. Au bout de quatre heures, il avait juste compris qu'il pouvait déplacer son cheval en diagonal. Il le faisait d'ailleurs à grands renforts de _« Hu ! Hu ! »_.

Sirius avait absolument tenu à assister à toute la séance pour rester auprès de son ami. C'était un effort louable pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gesticuler toutes les deux minutes.

Un effort louable, oui, bien qu'inutile, Sirius s'endormit bien vite contre les flancs de son nouveau meilleur ami.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine, Tonks rejoignit son fiancé qui ne quittait plus le Square Grimmauld. Ils emménagèrent dans la chambre adjacente à celle qui fut autrefois celle de Sirius et qui était devenue celle de Sirius-et-Severus.

* * *

Sirius célébra son triomphe au jeu des sept sorciers contre Harry et Severus avec une mémorable danse de victoire. Le remuement de popotin qui s'en suivi fut immortalisé par l'appareil photo moldu qu'avait récupéré Arthur, appareil photo magiquement trafiqué par les jumeaux Weasley.

* * *

Dumbledore dut reprendre sa lutte active contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus d'une semaine de repos.

Un matin étrangement pluvieux, il quitta la maison Black sous les pleurs déchirants du petit Severus.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, le vieux directeur pénétra dans le manoir par cheminée, prétextant l'oubli de sa cape à pois verts sur le dossier d'une quelconque chaise. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser sonore sur le front du petit qui s'était jeté dans ses bras pour un dernier câlin.

Puis il repartit comme il était venu.

Sans cape.

* * *

Deux semaines après l'incident, l'antidote n'avait toujours pas été trouvé, mais Harry s'en souciait autant que de son premier chaudron lorsqu'il jouait à cache-cache avec son parrain et son professeur de potions. Il regretta un peu plus lorsque tout le manoir résonna d'une chanson entonnée en chœur par les deux petits.

- « _Ha-rry et Ji-nny sont a-mou-reu-eux, Ha-rry et Ji-nny sont a-mou-reu-eux, Ha-rry et Ji-nny sont a-mou…_ »

Note à lui-même : ne plus embrasser Ginny lors des parties de cache-cache.

* * *

Remus avait rejoint Dumbledore, qui revenait toujours à l'heure du bain des petits.

Il y eu des cris, des éclaboussements, des fracas, un bruit de verre brisée et Molly désespérait de revoir la salle de bain intacte, mais elle n'osa pas intervenir lorsqu'elle entendit quatre éclats de rire se faire échos à travers la porte.

Les deux petits ressortirent propres et secs.

Les deux adultes n'eurent pas cette chance.

* * *

Molly se promit de refaire rapidement une soirée spaghettis en folie. Les visages de Sirius et Severus barbouillés de sauce bolognaise valaient le détour. Celui de Remus et Tonks aussi, ainsi que ceux de Dumbledore et Minerva. Et de Kingsley, qui était venu exceptionnellement dîner avec eux. Comme ceux de Hermione et Harry. Et Ron. Et Ginny, Fred, George, Bill et Fleur. Et celui d'Arthur – quelle rigolade !

Et pourtant, Molly n'avait pas encore vu la longue trace vermeille sur son menton qui s'harmonisait à la perfection avec ses cheveux rougeoyants.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans le lit de Severus, après une énième relecture du conte par Remus (à force, il commençait à le connaître par cœur). Pourtant, les deux petits ne dormaient toujours pas. Sirius semblait même anxieux, il se tordait les doigts, la tête baissée. Il voulait absolument savoir quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas le demander à Severus. Celui-ci avait senti son trouble et attendait patiemment que l'autre se décide à parler.

Enfin, Sirius se lança.

Advienne que pourra.

Pourtant, intimidé, il butait sur les mots, bégayait, détournait les yeux. Puis finalement, après un sourire rassurant de Severus, il osa enfin demander solennellement :

_- « Sev'us, on s'ra touyou' ami ? »_

Sirius n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami, il trouvait que les autres enfants sorciers avec qui sa mère le forçait à jouer étaient trop ennuyeux et braillards.

Severus était différent.

Sirius voulait absolument savoir ce qu'était la chaleur qu'il ressentait au fond de son ventre lorsqu'il était avec Severus, pourquoi il se sentait si bien en sa présence. Il attendait sa réponse, suspendu à ses lèvres, la respiration coupée.

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savourait. Il avait trouvé un ami.

_- « Toujours_. »

* * *

Un jour, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Tonks et Remus avaient emmené le petit Sirius et le petit Severus se promener à Hyde Park, dans le Londres moldu. Les deux enfants avaient couru comme des fous après les écureuils.

Sirius avait failli tomber dans le lac en suivant un caneton.

Severus avait mangé du pop corn pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Ça avait été une journée merveilleuse, remplie de rires et d'amour. Jusqu'au moment où une petite fille à couettes et à robe rose s'était approché de Sirius avec un regard cajoleur. Elle était tombée sous son charme à l'instant où ses jolis yeux noisette s'étaient posés sur le sourire ensorcelant du garçon, qui en fait était destiné à un Severus grognon parce que Remus avait refusé qu'il ramène un écureuil à la maison.

Elle lui avait demandé de sa jolie voix délicate de jouer avec lui au ballon. Sirius avait immédiatement voulu que Severus vienne avec eux. Elle avait refusé. « _Juste toi_ », avait-elle dit. Sirius n'avait pas compris pourquoi Severus n'avait pas le droit de venir jouer.

Remus avait alors pensé que le talent de Sirius pour comprendre les femmes n'était visiblement pas inné.

De toute façon, la petite fille était partie en courant se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère sous le regard noir et menaçant que lui avait envoyé le petit Severus.

Ce fut la première fois en plus de deux semaines que les adultes reconnurent dans le petit Severus le terrifiant Maître des Cachots.

Sirius se moqua bien de « l'idiote petite fille ». Les filles sont bêtes de toute façon. Il ramassa le ballon rouge qu'elle avait fait tomber dans sa fuite et invita Severus à jouer avec lui.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et accepta avec un sourire que Remus qualifia de serpentesque.

* * *

Poppo l'Hippo vécut de nombreuses aventures au Square Grimmaurd. Il survécut à un Pattenrond vengeur, évita deux sorts de nettoyage, se perdit sous une montagne de linge sale et ressortit totalement traumatisé d'une rencontre inopinée avec un Kreattur curieux.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius et Severus avaient appris par une Tonks amoureuse que le soir ils fêteraient tous ensemble la fête de Remus, ils voulurent y contribuer. Ils décidèrent de faire un gros gâteau. Tonks supervisa les opérations sous le regard inquiet de Molly.

La cuisine fut vite couverte de farine.

Sirius laissa tomber trois œufs sur le plancher avant de réussir à laisser couler dans le saladier un jaune d'œuf dégoulinant.

Severus avala goulûment trois barres de chocolat avant que Tonks ne s'en rende compte. Probablement que le chocolat autour de sa bouche avait été un indice plutôt révélateur pour une Auror chevronnée comme elle.

Tonks renversa la moitié de la crème à côté du bol.

Sirius versa le sucre.

Severus touilla énergiquement.

Sirius choisit le moule en forme de loup parmi ceux que lui proposait la métamorphomage.

Severus trempa un doigt dans le saladier où reposait une pâte onctueuse.

Sirius lécha la spatule.

Sept heures plus tard, Remus se retrouva devant un gros gâteau difforme et trop cuit, voire carrément brûlé sur une bonne moitié. Il goûta un morceau trop dur, et se força à avaler.

Il semblerait que Sirius avait confondu le sucre avec le sel. Sans doute était-il plus juste de préciser que c'était sa fiancée qui avait sorti les ingrédients.

Pourtant Remus n'avait jamais été aussi ému devant un gâteau, surtout devant un gâteau trop cuit…

Ou peut-être était-ce simplement dû à ses deux anciens camarades qui lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents de lait et à sa fiancée aux cheveux blancs de farine…

* * *

Par un jour particulièrement chaud, Sirius et Severus furent emmenés à la piscine. Ils s'amusèrent à se couler mutuellement, avant de se rendre compte que couler les autres était beaucoup plus drôle. Ron fut pris pour cible. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et contribua joyeusement à la fabrication des vagues artificielles qui avaient envahies la piscine. Lorsque Fred et George entrèrent en piste, la piscine se transforma en champ de bataille. Tout le monde s'éclaboussait, des camps se formèrent et il y eu de nombreuses victimes, dont une Hermione qui but accidentellement la tasse.

Ron se montra particulièrement prévenant.

Personne ne fut dupe de l'attention qu'il accordait à la jeune femme. Visiblement, Sirius et Severus avait aussi compris car le soir, entre les murs du manoir Black, résonna une singulière chanson :

- « _Rôn et Her-mi-o-ne sont a-mou-reu-eux, Rôn et Her-mi-o-ne sont a-mou-reu-eux, Rôn et Her-mi-o-ne sont a-mou…_ »

* * *

Après deux semaines et demie, Sirius et Severus étaient capables de réciter presque mot pour mot leur conte préféré.

* * *

Les retours de Dumbledore étaient toujours fêtés dignement par son petit protégé qui l'accueillait à grands coups de « Papy 'Bus », bientôt rejoint par Sirius.

* * *

Environ un mois après la fameuse réunion, toute la joyeuse troupe décida de passer un week-end à la campagne. Le samedi matin, bagages en poche, ils partirent tous par Cheminette pour le Terrier. Sirius ressortit de la cheminée couvert de suie. Severus, lui, émergea avec une classe naturelle. Remus ne s'en étonna même pas.

Molly passa sa journée à rafraîchir son chez elle, aidée par Hermione et Ginny. Harry et Ron s'occupèrent de dégnomer le jardin envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Sirius et Severus s'émerveillèrent de chaque objet biscornu qui se trouvait dans tous les recoins de la maisonnée, sous l'œil attentif de Remus.

La journée fut harassante, mais elle en valut la peine, comme l'attestent les nombreuses photos magiquement animées que prit Arthur, ravi d'avoir retrouvé une ambiance aussi animée.

Ils passèrent tous leur soirée devant un feu aux étincelles multicolores à manger des chamallows grillés qui les forçaient à chanter les chansons les plus ringardes du répertoire anglais, invention exclusive de la firme Weasley et Weasley.

Le soir, ils rentrèrent au manoir Black, harassés et heureux.

Sirius et Severus, tous les deux profondément endormis dans les bras d'Arthur et de Molly, furent couchés chacun dans leur lit. Remus sourit, attendri, en refermant la porte, souhaitant tout au fond de son cœur que la paix qui s'était répandue sur eux depuis l'incident dure éternellement.


	6. Ou comment la fête est gâchée

**DISCLAIMER : **Juste trois mots, Pas. A. Moi (c'est triste à dire, mais ça résume plutôt bien la situation).

**RESUME : **C'est toujours la même chose avec eux, une dispute, des regards meurtriers, de la haine, et puis… le silence. Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, personne pourtant n'avait prévu ce qui allait suivre.

**RATING : **De la violence suggérée, mais rien qui ne risque de vous traumatiser, je vous rassure ! Tout au plus vous indigner… Pas de scènes de sexe explicites…, ni implicites d'ailleurs ! Juste une p'tite histoire sans prétention, comme ça, pour passer le temps…

**COUPLE : **Vous avez fini par apprendre à me connaître maintenant, je suppose que dès que vous lisez mon pseudo vous l'associez à une nouvelle fic sur Severus et Sirius, et bien, pour une fois, vous avez… raison !! Et bien oui, encore et toujours la même rengaine, mais cette fois-ci dans un style différent, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Vous savez que ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires et vos p'tits mots.

Encore une fois merci à **julielal** d'avoir relu la fic !

**Note finale :** eh oui, ça y est, une nouvelle fic de terminée, je m'étonne toujours quand je termine une nouvelle fic, mais ça ne doit plus vous étonner maintenant. J'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic, j'en ai eu l'idée il y a deux ans et demi, durant les grandes vacances. Et cette année, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre. Et voilà ce que ça a donné ! Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultant tout dégoulinant de sucre que ça a donné. J'aime le sucre, ça rend presque tout beaucoup plus supportable. Enfin voilà quoi, je vais vous laisser lire la fin, vous l'avez mérité.

Merci encore à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire en prenant le temps de la reviewver.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Ou comment la fête est gâchée**

Lorsque Severus se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentait étrangement à l'étroit.

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentait étrangement… étrange.

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, il eut le choc de sa vie et préféra les refermer aussitôt.

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il eut le choc de sa vie et préféra les refermer aussitôt.

Severus se souviendrait toute sa vie de la vision d'un Sirius endormi dans un lit trop petit aux draps turquoise, uniquement recouvert de lambeaux de tissus verts imprimés de dragons féroces.

Sirius se souviendrait toute sa vie de la vision d'un Severus endormi dans un lit trop petit aux draps outre-mer, uniquement recouvert de lambeaux de tissus rouges imprimés de sorciers puissants.

A partir de là, les deux hommes eurent des réactions totalement opposées.

Sirius s'éjecta de son lit avec un cri fort peu viril pour un homme de quarante ans, mais dans sa précipitation il se prit les pieds dans la couverture et s'étala de tout son long au pied du lit ridiculement petit, dévoilant sa nudité dans toute sa splendeur. Rageur et honteux, il arracha les draps, s'en drapa sommairement et s'enfuit vers la porte en trébuchant plusieurs fois, sans même se rendre compte de l'arrivée d'un Remus en caleçon qui avait accouru au cri.

Dans un premier temps, Severus se contenta d'assister au spectacle que lui offrait le Griffondor.

Diantre !

Une fois la surprise passée, il abaissa un bref regard sur son propre corps, à l'étroit dans son lit.

Fichtre !

Il remonta précipitamment la couverture qui se trouvait à ses pieds, refusant de s'attarder sur la présence dans son lit d'un hippopotame en peluche dont le regard lui rappelait vaguement celui de Londubat devant la fabrication d'une potion de première année.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, et visiblement il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Un dernier regard vert l'œil noir luisant de « la chose » suffit à l'en convaincre.

Un toussotement l'informa qu'il n'était pas seul. Lupin était vraiment un idiot. Comme s'il avait pu manquer son arrivée en caleçon orné de petites marguerites ! Il se tourna donc vers Remus avec un regard éloquent sur son sous-vêtement, ignorant le fait qu'il se trouvait lui-même dans une situation qui pourrait être qualifiée de gênante. Le lycanthrope eut la décence de rougir.

_- « Où est ma baguette ? »_

La question était claire et précise, le ton employé impliquait une réponse immédiate.

Remus, courageux mais pas téméraire, s'en fut à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre pour rechercher la fameuse baguette que Dumbledore lui avait confiée après l'incident. Il en profita pour passer un pantalon usé qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise et informer brièvement sa fiancée des récents événements : « Le sort s'est dissipé. Sirius est devenu fou et Severus tente d'avadakadavriser l'Hippo du regard ». Puis il revint prestement dans la chambre qui avait été durant quelques temps celle de Sirius et Severus pour rendre sa baguette au sorcier.

Il tenta une approche directe, il se doutait que le Serpentard n'était pas d'humeur à lui faire la conversation, s'il l'avait jamais été.

_- « Ecoute, Severus, je peux tout t'expliquer… »_

Le Maître de potions ne prit même pas la peine de faire mine de répondre. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ce lit, affublé de ces _choses,_ et dans la même chambre que ce galeux de Black. Tout devait encore être de sa faute ! Sa patience avait des limites, des limites_… très limitées !_ Il préféra donc détourner l'attention du lycanthrope et d'un ton sec, qui signifiait que la non-conversation était déjà finie pour lui, lança:

_- « Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper du clébard, Lupin. »_

En effet, les cris répétés de Sirius, qui leur parvenaient de la cuisine, se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et hystériques.

Indécis, Remus finit par se précipiter vers son meilleur ami en lançant un dernier regard vers le professeur qui tenait du bout des doigts l'une des oreilles de la peluche miteuse qui avait eu l'insolence de se trouver à ses côtés à son réveil, le visage figé dans un rictus de dégoût.

Déçu aussi, le petit Severus souriant et adorable qu'il avait côtoyé lui manquait déjà. Si Dumbledore avait été là, il aurait peut-être trouvé les mots.

Ou peut-être pas.

Dans la cuisine, Sirius faisait les cents pas sous le regard consterné de tous les habitants du manoir, minus un certain Serpentard. Il lançait à intervalles irréguliers des coups d'œil furieux sur une grande banderole qui s'étalait sur tout un pan du mur de la cuisine où s'inscrivait en caractères stylisés un « Joyeux anniversaire Harry », le tout entouré de mots d'affection et de nombreuses empreintes multicolores, dont celles de deux toutes petites mains, appartenant irréfutablement à deux très jeunes enfants.

_- « Sirius, s'il te plait, calme-toi… »_

Harry s'était réveillé comme les autres aux cris déchirants de son parrain, il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix grave et mature de son parent, quoi qu'anormalement aiguë. Il s'était aussitôt senti envahi d'une grande vague de tristesse, Petit Sirius allait lui manquer… Puis la tristesse avait fait place à l'accablement, Petit Severus allait encore plus lui manquer ! Nul doute que son cher professeur de potions n'apprécierait pas que Harry lui rappelle qu'il l'avait poussé sur la balançoire de Hyde Park et qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble des chocogrenouilles pour trouver le plus grand nombre de cartes à l'effigie de Dumbledore, cinquante-quatre sur les quatre-vingt six paquets qu'ils avaient ouverts. Dumbledore devait avoir une admiratrice secrète à la production des douceurs chocolatées.

Et maintenant, Harry se retrouvait en pyjama devant son parrain habillé à la mode romaine, incapable de lui donner la moindre explication. Après tout ce n'était pas si grave.

_- « Pas si grave !!_, s'insurgea l'Animagus qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi tout le monde le regardait comme un strangulot hors de l'eau, alors que Snape, _Snape quoi !_, se trouvait dans sa chambre, _sa chambre !_, pratiquement nu et dans un lit trois fois trop petit pour lui (_cet idiot était-il donc incapable de métamorphoser un lit à sa taille ?_)

Sirius essayait vainement de mettre des mots sur son désarroi.

_- Je me retrouve dans un lit de nain, avec un pyjama à dragons, en face de Sever… je veux dire Servilus, oui c'est ça, Servilus ! Et toi ! Toi ! Tu me dis que ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis c'est quoi ça !_, » dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la banderole.

Sur le coup, Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas que ses amis avaient préparé une fête pour son anniversaire. Ca aurait du être une belle journée, pleine de rires, avec tous ses amis, avec Dumbledore, avec Sirius, et avec Severus aussi. Mais Severus était redevenu Snape, l'immonde bâtard graisseux, la terreur des cachots, l'ignoble Maître de potions, et Harry se doutait bien que s'il avait eu l'inconscience d'inviter Sev… _Snape_ à son anniversaire, il ne serait pas accueilli avec un « _avec plaisir, voyons, Harry_, _j'en serai très honoré _».

C'était idiot, il avait envie de pleurer maintenant. Son cœur se serra davantage lorsque son regard se porta sur les empreintes d'enfants.

_- « C'est ton anniversaire !!_

Est-ce que Sirius était en colère contre lui ?

_- Ça veut dire qu'on est le 31 juillet ?!_

_- Oui, sûrement…,_ avança prudemment un Survivant qui n'était plus certain de le rester très longtemps devant le regard noir de son parrain adoré.

_- Sirius calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer_. »

La voix de Remus était calme et posée. Il comprenait l'incompréhension de Sirius. Il ne lui restait visiblement aucun souvenir de son mois de juillet, et cette amnésie partielle perturberait n'importe qui. Remus espérait juste que son ami allait comprendre. Il avait espéré qu'il se souvienne, même un peu, rien qu'un détail. Mais devant l'air désespéré de son ami, il n'y comptait même plus.

Pendant que tout le monde s'asseyait autour de la table de la cuisine, Tonks fut envoyée prévenir Dumbledore de la situation. Remus espérait sincèrement que le vieil homme réussirait à récidiver l'exploit d'apprivoiser le Serpentard. Communiquer avec lui sans subir de dommages collatéraux serait déjà pas mal.

Remus débuta son récit avec l'arrivée de Mondingus, le soir de la réunion de l'Ordre, et avec la bagarre entre les deux hommes, l'explosion, la transformation, l'étonnement et finalement, la petite routine qui s'était installée dans leur vie à tous : les réveils-câlins, les déjeuners animés, les précieux coloriages, les parties de chasse et de balle aux sorciers, les siestes et l'indispensable conte, les bains, les crises de larmes et les fous rires. Tant, tant de fous rires… Pendant tout ce mois, la vieille et lugubre bâtisse Black avait perdu toute sa noirceur et sa rigidité. Il avait soufflé entre ses quatre murs un petit vent de liberté, où les souffrances de la guerre avaient été mises entre parenthèses. Remus aurait aimé que Sirius se souvienne, qu'il se souvienne que durant tout ce mois de juillet, il avait été heureux.

Mais Sirius ne comprenait visiblement pas. A mesure que l'histoire avançait, son visage devenait de plus en plus livide. Il se releva bien vite, reprenant sa marche incontrôlée, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil incrédules sur un ou plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, selon les épisodes que décrivait Remus. Il n'y croyait simplement pas.

Lui et… Snape, _Snape quoi !_… amis ?!

Finalement, Remus acheva son récit :

_- « On est rentré et on vous a couché dans votre chambre, comme tous les soirs et ce matin… Tu connais la suite._

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ah non, un regard blessé aussi. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû raconter l'épisode de la petite fille aux yeux noisette.

_- Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient redevenus… vieux ?_, interrogea Ron, incapable de donner une meilleure description.

- J_e crois que la potion ne fait simplement plus effet_, s'empressa de répondre Hermione. _Elle avait une action limitée dans le temps, visiblement. Elle a simplement dû disparaître de leurs organismes. _

_- Sirius, tu ne veux pas commencer par t'habiller ?_ », essaya vainement Molly, toujours soucieuse de l'image offerte à ses enfants.

C'était pourtant bien la dernière chose à laquelle pensait Sirius. Une seule information s'était ancrée dans son esprit. Il avait donné son bien le plus précieux à Snape, le seul qu'il avait conservé de son enfance et de son adolescent. Il avait donné Poppo l'Hippo ! Il aurait tout sacrifié pour retrouver son doudou, que tout ceci ne soit en fait qu'un rêve, ou une farce particulièrement mauvaise de Remus parce qu'il avait osé peindre ses cheveux en rose durant son sommeil le moins dernier (ou était-ce celui d'avant ?... Il ne savait plus). De toute façon, il était de notoriété publique que Remus avait toujours été nul pour inventer de bonnes blagues.

Curieusement, son vœu fut exaucé.

Un objet volant non identifié apparu dans son champ de vision. Instinctivement, il tendit la main et l'attrapa. Devant ses yeux écarquillés se trouvaient sa vieille peluche, qu'il pensait avoir perdue à sa sortie d'Azkaban. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment sa vieille peluche, mais plutôt un sosie mieux conservé de ce qui lui avait servi de confident durant de longues années.

Sirius releva doucement les yeux vers celui qui lui avait rendu son bien. Là, il découvrit le Maître de potions tel qu'il l'avait quitté, un mois auparavant, ou peut-être juste un jour, selon les personnes : d'épaisses robes noires, une carrure anguleuse, un nez crochu et un regard menaçant. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé.

Non, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Ils s'affrontaient toujours du regard.

Noir profond contre bleu nuit.

Etait-ce vraiment la première bonne blague de Remus ?

De grandes flammes vertes jaillirent de la cheminée, faisant tourner presque toutes les têtes. Dumbledore en sortit, suivit presque aussitôt par une Tonks échevelée. Ils restèrent un instant figés devant la scène. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir tout oublié autour d'eux, encore une fois.

Noir profond contre bleu nuit.

_- « Severus, je vais t'ex…,_ tenta un Remus dépassé, mais le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

_- Non, j'ai tout entendu. » _

Ses yeux se portèrent quelques instants sur la banderole au mur, puis sur Sirius et tous les autres, avant de se fixer sur la silhouette de Dumbledore, attendant un signe, n'importe lequel, qui nierait toute cette affabulation.

Quoi que le regard sombre du vieux directeur, qui semblait pour la première fois faire presque son âge, était déjà en soi plutôt révélateur.

_- « Severus… »_

Dumbledore ne parvint pas à masquer la tristesse dans sa voix, il ne le voulait tout simplement pas. Il aimait profondément son vieil ami, malgré son caractère et son franc parler, mais l'amour et la confiance inconditionnelle que le petit Severus lui avait portés avaient réchauffé son vieux cœur.

Devant la lueur de tristesse dans les prunelles de son mentor, Severus ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête. Il lui semblait presque avoir trahi l'homme, alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle chose. Il s'était même plutôt efforcé pendant une grande partie de sa vie à le satisfaire.

Son regard retomba enfin, presque par hasard, sur celui de Sirius.

Noir profond contre bleu nuit.

Sirius qui serrait tout contre son cœur une grosse peluche bleue qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, à la recherche d'un réconfort providentiel. Il lui semblait que…

_- « J'ai apporté ça pour vous, je me suis dis que peut-être ça pourrait vous aider à vous souvenir. »_

Dumbledore sortit de ses grandes robes violettes un rouleau de papier, qu'il déplia soigneusement. La grande feuille jaune se révéla être entièrement recouverte de couleurs vives. Il la tendit à Severus qui dû s'approcher pour l'étudier. De sa place, Sirius voyait tous les détails : le Dumbledore à la barbe violette, les cheveux chatoyants, trois personnes tellement soudés qu'ils semblaient former une entité à eux seuls. Et il se vit, lui, trônant au centre du dessin, Poppo dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux.

A ce moment, Harry fit léviter une grande boîte en carton jusqu'à la cuisine, il déversa son contenu sur la table. Puisqu'il fallait leur rendre leurs souvenirs, autant avoir recours aux grands moyens. Des centaines de photographies magiques se répandirent sur le bois massif.

Sirius souriant au photographe. Severus, une glace à la pistache dégoulinante à la main. Sirius et Severus dans un bain moussant. Severus et Sirius sur les genoux respectifs de Dumbledore et Remus, aux sourires éclatants. Toute la bande réunie pour une photographie de groupe, les deux enfants fièrement portés au centre de l'image. Sirius exécutant une danse improbable sous le regard amusé de Severus. Des visages souriants, couverts de sauce tomate ou de chocolat et enfin, au milieu de tous ces souvenirs, deux enfants endormis, tendrement collés l'un à l'autre.

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la table, incrédules, scrutant les photos où leurs « mois » miniaturisés semblaient vivre en parfaite harmonie.

Le silence s'était installé. Tous les regards se portaient sur les deux hommes, attendant leurs réactions.

Pourtant, aucun des deux ne savait comment ils étaient censés réagir. Ils ne savaient plus rien. Le monde bourdonnait à leurs oreilles. Il ne restait que cette sensation étrange qui les enveloppait, cette chaleur dans tout le corps qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à définir. Ils leur semblaient sur le point de toucher du bout des doigts un détail qui leur avait échappé.

Peut-être…

Noir profond contre bleu nuit.

Peut-être…

Mais la magie de l'instant s'évapora soudain, alors que le visage de Severus se tordait de douleur. Instinctivement, il porta une main fébrile à son bras gauche. La signification du geste fut limpide pour tous.

_Il_ l'appelait.

Severus se précipita vers la cheminée. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre ; son Maître n'avait jamais été du genre patient.

Dumbledore lui demanda s'il se sentait capable d'assurer une telle charge, dans son état, l'espion lui répondit d'un ton sec que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le ferait.

Sans doute. Pourtant il semblait à tous les membres que c'était comme la première fois qu'ils le laissaient partir vers son Maître. Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, était-ce bien plus difficile de ne pas se sentir submergé par ce sentiment d'impuissance pourtant tellement familier ?

Harry, Remus, Molly et les autres ne voyaient pas partir l'insupportable et sarcastique maître des cachots. Aujourd'hui, ils voyaient tous se diriger vers les flammes un petit garçon de quatre ans, cinq tout au plus. Un petit garçon qui allait perdre sa dernière part d'innocence.

Severus ne comprit pas les regards tristes dont il faisait l'objet. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était un Mangemort. Il était un espion. C'était son devoir, son fardeau, d'accourir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il le réclamait. Alors pourquoi le regard que lui portaient ces imbéciles de Griffondors le faisait-il ainsi chavirer ? Pourquoi, oui pourquoi, ne pouvait-il pas simplement détacher les yeux du regard étrangement inquiet du stupide cabot ?

Mais la marque le brûlait et son Maître s'impatientait. Il n'avait pas les réponses et il n'avait plus le temps.

Sirius ne savait pas non plus, mais s'en moquait comme de son premier jeans moulant, pourtant plutôt flatteur. Il ne voyait rien du monde autour de lui à part cette silhouette qui s'éloignait inexorablement, qui s'éloignait de lui, et la chaleur qui semblait se dissiper… Il refusait. Non, il ne voulait pas, même s'il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de le laisser partir, ce n'était qu'un cruel Serpentard qui méritait bien son sort ! Ce n'était que Servilus !

Justement, ce n'était que Servilus.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais tant pis, il agit. Il était idiot, le Serpentard le lui avait assez répété. Alors tant pis, il agit comme l'idiot qu'il était, sans réfléchir. Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Sirius s'élança, interpella et se raccrocha désespérément à la première chose qui passa à sa portée, le pan d'une lourde cape noire.

Des flammes vertes surgirent de la cheminée.

C'était déjà trop tard.

Mais Sirius tenta quand même, les Griffondors sont des animaux courageux et obstinés. Il tenta de mettre des mots sur ses pensées, sur ses sentiments, sur ses images un peu floues dans son esprit. Des larmes, des voix, des rires, et cette chaleur, toujours cette chaleur…

Enfin, Sirius se lança.

Advienne que pourra.

Mais intimidé, il butait sur les mots, bégayait, détournait les yeux. Il n'arriva pas à trouver les mots justes, mais peut-être que ça avait suffi, peut-être qu'il avait compris…

C'était bien trop tard, l'espion se dégagea d'un geste sec et pénétra dans l'âtre, sans un regard en arrière.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il avait disparu.

Le silence qui s'installa alors dans la pièce fut des plus pesants, l'atmosphère était lourde de la chaleur dégagée par les flammes. La plupart des occupants de la pièce baissaient la tête, dissimulant leur peine. Hermione se réfugia dans les bras réconfortants de Ron, Ginny caressa avec des gestes lents la fourrure épaisse de Pattenrond. Molly essuya les larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ses yeux avec un vieux mouchoir à carreaux. Dumbledore se détourna, vieux et fatigué. Remus et Harry ne pouvaient tout simplement pas détacher leurs yeux du dos que leur présentait Sirius.

Ils n'avaient pas compris.

Ils n'avaient rien compris du geste de l'Animagus.

Ils n'avaient rien compris du départ de l'espion.

Ils n'avaient rien compris des paroles murmurés du Serpentard, qui pourtant résonnaient encore aux oreilles de Sirius.

Ils n'avaient rien compris et pourtant, Sirius souriait.

Lui, il avait saisi le sens du départ précipité et des paroles murmurées.

Tout le reste était bien dérisoire.

Sirius savait que le Serpentard avait compris son geste et il avait entendu ce que Severus lui avait avoué en retour, et c'était bien suffisant pour l'instant.

_- « Toujours. »_

FIN…


End file.
